Jurasic Park: Prime Survival
by heavenlydragan
Summary: When three Raptors come across a baby in a broken vessel one of them wants to be its mother. After a short debate with their mother, the Alpha of the pack, the baby human stays and grows up among them. As the years pass however another human vessel crashes upon the island it is up the human that grew up upon the island to protect its kind. But will the pack allow it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually an experiment story. I wrote this chapter about over a year ago, last August and, well... If you want to read more of it I will continue... It is kinda a Tarzan story but not based on the Disney Tarzan. Its going to be serious. Like SURVIVAL serious...most of the time. Rating may go up though...**

**Character pronunciation:**

**Saéla - Sa-eh-la  
**

**Tarka - Tar-ka  
**

**Zealo - Zea-lo  
**

**Karba - Kar-ba  
**

**Mélan - May-lan  
**

**Fíora - Fee-ore-a  
**

**Alára - A-law-ra  
**

**Cénan - Kay-nan  
**

**Chapter one -  
**

In the forests of an island called Isle Sorna a female velociraptor, Saéla, stopped where she was, hearing the cries of a creature she had never heard before.

Saéla and two of her brothers, Tarka and Zealo, had gone off to hunt and had decided to split up and call to each other when they had found something.

Saéla turned her head south, towards the coast, where the sound of the creature seemed to be. The sound was quite alien to her because she had heard the cries of many dinosaurs, including sea dinosaurs, and had never in her two years of life had she ever heard the cries of this one.

The strange creature continued its cries and, Saéla, knew that if it didn't stay quiet, it would grab more attention than it already had, because out of curiosity, she started to head in the direction it was coming from.

She made her way through the forest until she was coming close to the its borders and onto the beach when she heard her name being called to her right and looked to see Tarka and Zealo coming over to her.

"You two heard too, huh?" she said and they both nodded.

"Any idea on what it might be?" Zealo asked her, turning his head to look in the direction of the cries were coming from.

Saéla shook her head from side to side. "How come you guys didn't call me when you heard it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at them, somewhat afraid that they would have killed it before she would get the chance to see what it was like.

"I was about to ask you the exact same question," Tarka replied.

Saéla' frown disappeared. "Well... I guess I wanted to find out what it actually was first before having to kill it," she answered, somewhat lamely. She knew it was in their nature to kill when they saw food, but she always liked to find out what their prey was like before having to do what was needed to be done. "Sorry..."

"Hey, we're curious too, Saéla," Tarka said, brushing the apology off.

"Yeah, no biggie," Zealo said, looking back at her.

"Thanks, guys," she said, and turned her back in the direction of the coast. "Come on then. Let's find out what this thing is."

The three raptors stood just inside the borders of the trees, seeing something large and white at the water's edge and it appeared to be where the sound was coming from.

Saéla was confused. Was this the dinosaur? It was hard to believe that a cry that small was coming from something fairly big. She also felt some pity for the creature, because it was likely to die on the shore, but the strangest thing about it though, was that it wasn't moving and she couldn't even see its head on either side and wondered if they were staring at the back of it.

"Wonder what it is," Zealo said thoughtfully, beside his sister. "Want to get closer?"

"Let's," Saéla said, wanting to find out more about this creature as her brothers did. "But be ready for anything, just encase."

"Who put you in charge?" Tarka teased, but she wasn't in the mood for it. She was more interested in the mysterious creature.

"Just do it," she said to him.

"Got it," he replied.

They made their way out onto the beach and approached the huge white creature warily. Saéla, had now expected some kind of movement as they grew closer but it didn't make any and the cries continued as they were. '_Odd,' _she thought, still perplexed with this dinosaur and was even more so when she didn't get a sense of smell from it, though the water might have something to with that, but she remembered getting one from other sea dinosaurs.

When they were right in front of it, they stopped and stared in curiosity. They could hear the cries of the creature they had heard, but they appeared to be coming from inside from _whatever_ this white dinosaur was. Tarka was the first to bring his head forward and sniffed it, then tilted head and put his snout against it, but then pulled it back.

"Well?" Saéla and Zealo asked their brother in unison.

"Can't get a scent off of it and this thing...is as hard as a rock," he told them.

Saéla, looked from her brother back to the strange creature and put her head against it and it was true. It did feel like a rock. Out of the corner of her right eye, she saw Zealo at the side of the strange dinosaur and turned her head to look at him. "Zealo?" she questioned and he looked towards her and Tarka.

"The cries sound a lot clearer over here," he told them and Saéla and Tarka came over and they did sound a lot clearer and Saéla wondered why the strange creature didn't have much of a body. Zealo, began to move forward, down the side of the creature, Saéla and Tarka right behind him, the sea water crashing into their feet as it whooshed in and out onto the sand.

Saéla noticed how shrill the cries were as they got closer to end of the creature and when she and the others turned, she expected to see the creatures head, but there wasn't one, and instead they were able to look inside of the strange creature and it had a lot of water inside it, but there wasn't any guts or anything like that, but instead there were other things that neither of them had never seen before.

"Something tells me that this isn't a living thing," Tarka said to his siblings taking a step back into the water to take it in fully.

Saéla continued inside, the water reaching up to her ankles, and made her way towards one of the strange things inside _whatever this thing was_ as it was where the loud cries of the creature that they had come seeking was coming from and peered down at the creature that was inside inside it and saw that the object was cradling it.

The creature was small and Saéla thought that it must have been a youngling. It was unusual to other dinosaurs she had seen. Its flesh was different and the only way she could describe it was that it was a light colour, apart from the two crimson like pieces of flesh it had on the upper part of its navel and the white that it had below it, surrounding its pelvis, and it hadn't a tail,which was, again, strange and it continued as it also had some black fur at the top of its head which was too, unusual. Its scent was also was quiet odd, but it was nice.

The baby dinosaur suddenly stopped its cries as it looked up at her and, Saéla, could make out curiosity on its wet face, and she saw how different the pupils of its eyes were. They were round and weren't slits like theirs were, and the colour of its eyes... Instead of green, red or yellow, this ones eye colour was different. Almost like the colour of the sky.

Saéla' brothers peered over the object that was cradling the light coloured creature. Tarka tilted his head as he stared down at it. Zealo, however, lowered his head to it and Saéla kept her eyes firmly on the actions of his mouth and it was a strange feeling to for her, because she was afraid he was going to snap at it and she didn't want him too and she wondered why she felt like that. Her brother, however, only sniffed the little creature and it cooed, the noise strange, as reached its two small arms up to his snout, touching it, but then he pulled away from the creature and it tried to reach up after him with its tiny arms, cooing.

"It smells...funny," he said. "Something like...Hadrosaur' or even Compsognathus', I think anyway." Saéla tensed at that. He loved the taste of Hadrosaurs. Tarka seemed to sense her action and looked at her queerly. "You, alright?" he asked her.

"Yes. I'm fine," she replied, taking her red eyes from Zealo and back to the young creature. She then lowered her own head down to it as it continued to reach up after Zealo, and it sited its tiny hands onto the tip of her own snout. Its touch was cold, but she marveled of the softness the flesh on its fingers were and noticed then and there that it didn't really seem have any claws on the tips of them. If they were, then they didn't look like they'd be able to be used for defense against any predators. The creature cooed again as it gazed up at her with its sky-blue coloured eyes and she knew that it was a happy sound and she couldn't help but purr, feeling somewhat affectionate for the small dinosaur even though it wasn't there kind.

She wondered how it had gotten here and how it had gotten inside the big lifeless thing, whatever it was, and also wondered where its mother and herd or pack was, because it was the first time she and her brothers had ever seen this kind of thing. She frowned at the fact that its mother had left it here all by its self without any means for it to defend itself. It was like they were practically leaving it here for Tyrannosaurus or something else to gobble it up. No wonder it was crying.

Eventually she pulled her head away from the small dinosaur staring fondly down at it, until she saw out of the corner of her left eye that both of her brothers were staring at her and looked to see that they were looking at her weirdly and she realised how strange her behavior was.

"You sure your alright, Saéla?" Tarka asked her.

Saéla looked back down at the little creature, continuing to coo in the strange thing cradling it and she felt a need to feel its touch on her snoutagain. "I...I don't know," she replied, unsure of why she was acting like this. Zealo, however, turned his head to look back down at the dinosaur.

"So...which part of the body do you two want?" he asked.

Saéla shot him a fierce look and snarled savagely, startling both her brothers and the little creature, because it started crying again. Saéla looked back down at the baby creature, concerned, and lowered her head again, nuzzling it in its mid section and when it had calmed down she looked back up at her brothers both looking tense, as if expecting an attack.

"Ok, w_hat in triceraton is wrong with you_?" Zealo asked heatedly. "You spend a few moments with this thing and then you start...mothering it? News flash, Saéla, it's not your young _and it's certainly not our kind_!"

"I know," she said sorrowfully. She regretted snarling at him, but she didn't want him to eat the baby dinosaur. "I...I just don't want it to be killed," she told them sadly, looking back down at the little creature.

"Saéla, it's the same as what we do to a baby Brachiosaurus, Sauropod or even a Hadrosaur," Tarka told her.

"How would you feel if that was you that was about to be eaten?" she snapped at him. She had never enjoyed feasting on the young. Yes they were easier to prey upon, as well as the old, but she hated the fact that they hadn't a chance to actually live and she hated that. "Would you like to be killed before you had a chance to...enjoy life?" I asked both of them.

"Saéla, food is food, meat, which is _right in front of us_. If its parents wanted their young to live, it would be with them and not here for it to be picked off," Zealo said to her.

Saéla knew that what he said made sense. It was the food chain for them after all and the small being was part of it. It was alone, or in this case, _abandoned_, with no means of fending for its self so the kill would be easy. Their sharp teeth would cut through its flesh no problem, the same for their claws on their hands and feet for cutting below its midsection, allowing its small organs to spill out. Saéla discarded the thoughts immediately, feeling disgusted with herself of doing that to the baby dinosaur.

"I'll take care of it then," she said, her growls defiant to tell her brothers tat she was serious.

"What?" they said in unison.

"You heard me."

"Ok, sis–" Tarka began exasperated, but Saéla cut him off.

"I don't care what you guys are going say to me. I'm going to take care of it," she told them firmly.

"With what?" Zealo asked. "You don't even know if it's a meat eater and you're going to have a hard time feeding it since its mouth isn't exactly big enough for yours.

"I'll figure it out," Saéla cut across him.

"And what about mother," Tarka asked me. "Because there is no way she is going to be pleased about this."

Saéla was now worried. Their mother, Mélan, the Alpha of the pack, would definitely not be happy with her, but she wouldn't know until she found out for herself. She was after all open minded and that was a good thing, but if she wasn't about this... Saéla let out a weak growl, looking at her brothers nervously, wondering if they'd help her.

"Um...guys?" she asked frailly.

"Oh, no!" Zealo said. "No way! Not. Happening."

"Zealo, you know that favour you owe from when I saved your butt from that Carnotaur?" Saéla reminded him, hurriedly. Zealo groaned.

"Saéla, you ask too much," he said.

"Please," she persisted. "Just this one thing and we're square." Her brother groaned again, but then he sighed.

"Fine... I'll help you with this._ Just this."_

Saéla looked to her other brother. Tarka didn't owe her anything but I still hoped he would help. He then sighed. "Ok," he said exasperatedly. "You're crazy though. Zealo' crazy. I'm crazy. We're all crazy! We're taking our food home not to eat. Who would've thought it..."

"_He is not food_," Saéla told him crossly.

"Ok, sorry. And how do you know it's a _he_?"

Saéla thought for a moment. Come to think of it she hadn't seen anything to clarify the baby creature's sex. She looked down at the youngling, studying it, focusing in on between its legs and to her greatest surprise, saw that it didn't have a cloaca. All the dinosaurs genitalia were located there, but by the look of this creature this ones didn't, but after several looking she couldn't find any, but then she started studying the whiteness more closely and it seemed like the thing had been put on the creature. She lowered her head to the top of the whiteness, as the cooing baby put its arms on her nose, and opened her mouth slowly, taking care that her teeth weren't near the babies flesh, and bit into the whiteness and pulled and it came back, bringing the baby up into air while doing so, and it sagged with the weight, giggling in the air.

"Well that's not part of it," Saéla said, once she put the baby back down in the small thing and wondering why it was on the infant. What purpose did it have?

"You're not going to take it off it to find out what it is?" Zealo asked curiously.

"I'd only be putting my teeth in its flesh if I'd be taking it off now," she pointed out. "It's soft so there so I won't be hurting it."

Tarka nodded in agreement. "Smart."

"Ok, so, we might as well get this over with...?" Zealo said with a sigh.

"We'll stop half way and you and I will continue on to mother and tell her what's happened," Saéla explained to him and then looked at Tarka. "Um...can you mind it while we're gone?" she asked him.

"What if we're engaged by higher predators?" he asked.

Saéla hesitated for moment, afraid for her brother and the little youngling. Tyrannosaur's did pass through their territory on rare occasions. In their pack they could almost take one down, but it was fairly rare. "Come home the moment you get their scent," she told him.

It was a good few moments when Saéla got the baby creature to turn on its back and lifted the baby from the back, of the thing on it, into her mouth and as it cooed the three raptors left huge thing that was filled with water.

As Saéla carried the young she again wondered what their mother would think of it when she told her about it. Would she see it only as food? She hoped not. When they were getting close to the nests, Saéla made her way over to a tree and lowered the baby to the earth and it rolled onto its back to look up at her, letting out its small noises as she brought her head back up. She stared down at it for a moment then lowered her head back down and nuzzled it and it cooed happily. When she was finished she looked at Tarka and he came over and she looked back at the creature. "I'll be back," she growled softly and then looked at Zealo. "Let's go."

It wasn't long until they were at the nests that ranged seven-teen of their pack and it was quiet a large number compared to others. Their parents formed an alliance with another pack and from there it led to the amount that it now currently had. Their mother looked to be babysitting their cousin, Fíora, two younglings, Alára and Cénan who were playing with one another as they both arrived.

"You've returned," she said happily, once she noticed them coming towards her and the two younglings, but she tilted her head, curiosity present on her face. "Where's Tarka?" Zealo looked at his sister and Saéla was thinking on what to say. "What has happened?" her mother asked, becoming serious.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Well, something has happened, but, Tarka, is fine, nothing has happened to him," she continued in a rush. Their mother studied both of them and Saéla noticed how dry her mouth was and she wished she had thought on what she was going to say to her instead of worrying about her gobbling up the young dinosaur. "We heard something down at the beach," Zealo told her slowly, his eyes on his sister and she was somewhat glad that he had started on telling her what had happened.

"What was it?" their mother asked them, alert mode in her tone.

"A...a baby dinosaur," she answered, her growls low. Their mother stared at her, her face unreadable and Saéla continued hurriedly. "We heard its cries and made out way down to the beach and found something big that it was in, it was full of water and the small creature was in something so we took it out of it." Saéla paused for air and noticed that her niece and nephew had stopped playing with one another to listen in on their conversation and wanted to scold them for doing so, but didn't want to look away from her mother.

"And what kind is it?" she asked them, her tone unable to read either.

"We...don't know," Saéla said. "It was the first time we had seen one."

"Describe the creature," their mother told them.

"Mostly light coloured flesh with...some black fur on its head," Saéla answered her mother cautiously

Their mother narrowed her eyes.

"Human," came a growl behind Saéla and Zealo and they turned around to see Karba, their packs best fighter and Saéla wondered how long he had been there listening to them.

"Human?" Zealo asked, looking from him to their mother.

"Yes," Karba said tartly. "We encountered a few before, taking Saéla and Tarka before you were even hatchlings."

Saéla stared at him in surprise before turning to their mother and wondered why they had never been told this.

"Wait, Saéla and Tarka were taken by humans when they were still in their eggs?" Zealo asked her, astonished of what he and his sister had learned.

"Yes," their mother told them. "We spent a while trying to track the two of them down, and when we did find them, they gave both of you back to us. But we were forced to leave them and not kill, because they called for help from their pack and a vast number of them came. We were out matched and it would have been suicide to have engaged them and is why the two packs were forged together. They can be dangerous creatures at times with...loud things but are very weak."

"So the young parasite will die easily," Karba sneered.

"No!" Saéla cried, looking from Karba to her mother. "Mother, it's just a baby. It had nothing to do with the ones that had taken me and Tarka when we were growing in those eggs," She said, defending the baby human.

"Saéla, you don't know how dangerous these things can be," Karba told her hotly. "Did you think that if you came back here and spoke to your mother about it that you'd be able to keep it as a pet?"

"No!" Saéla snapped at him viciously. "Not as a pet."

Karba's eyes widened and Saéla saw that he knew what she really wanted. "Oh, triceraton!" he cursed and looked at her mother and she did the same. Her eyes were still narrowed to slits and then looked at Zealo.

"You and Tarka went along with this," she asked him.

"Not at first," he admitted. "We _did_ try to talk her out of it, but she did save me from that Carnotaur so that's why I'm standing by her and...the little human wasn't so bad. Strange, but it just needs some getting used too."

"And Tarka," she then asked.

"Assisting out of his own will I guess," he told her.

Their mother looked at her daughter and, Saéla, saw that she was hesitant on what to do. "The humans with Tarka?" she asked her.

"Yes" she answered her. "Mother, I'd be prepared to take full responsibility for the human."

"Saéla, this human could endanger all of us," Karba said to her. "Are you prepared to put all of us at risk for this...this _thing_?"

Saéla looked down at her feet. The truth was...she was prepared.

"Saéla," her mother said softly, and she looked slowly up at her. She let out a sigh, shaking her head. "You may raise it," she then said.

"Mélan," Karba said steadily, objectionably and Saéla knew that he was entering dangerous territory of going against his Alpha's decision.

"Karba, I know how you feel about this, as well as what the others might, but we will see how this plays out," she told him. A gust of air escaped his snout indicating that he still didn't like it, but didn't say anything else.

After their mother had spoken to the pack of what was happening, a few not liking the idea of a human in their pack, she was escorted by Saéla and Zealo to where Tarka was looking after the young human.

"Is it male or female?" Their mother then asked as they moved.

"I'm...not too sure," Saéla replied. "We were unable to tell... There's something around its pelvis that's not letting us see. I didn't take it away because it allowed me to pick it up the human."

Her mother tilted her head in curiosity. "We'll have to find out sometime," she said. "After we find out another way to carry it," she added.

As they drew near to, Tarka, and the baby human's location, Saéla _did wonder on how she was going to carry the youngling around once the strange thing was gone. _Every part of its body was flesh and knew that she wouldn't be able to do what she did with the _thing_ that was on it. She'd be likely to severely hurt it if she did so.

Just then she came out of her thoughts at the sound of chuckling growls from ahead of her and focused her eyes to see Tarka from up ahead, and waving the tip of his tail back and forth to entertain the human reaching its hands up to try and catch it and was pleased with what he'd said. Maybe he'd like to help her look after it. _Maybe_.

"You know, you're not exactly that bad," she heard him say as they approached, but then he stopped his waving and tensed and turned his head in our direction and seeing that it was us he relaxed but she could see that it wasn't so much when he looked towards mother.

"Hello, Tarka," she said evenly.

"Mother," he replied in the same tone and looked back down at the baby human before looking at her again and stepping away, his full attention, and her two other children, on her now as she stood over the baby human, looking down at it as the human had one of its hands in its mouth.

Saéla, hated not being much closer to the youngling and couldn't help but think that mother would go back on her word and snap at it and kill it, but if she had, she would have fought her. She didn't think she'd win but she give it with all she had.

She didn't know why she had these strong feelings for the human infant from when she had seen it in the huge strange thing that was at the coast but she liked them, and more, she liked the little human for its beauty.

Their mother lowered her head down to the top of its head and sniffed the fur it had. She brought her head down to the little arm with the hand it had in its mouth as it reached up at her neck with the other and she trailed her snout along its flesh, making Saéla nervous. She then pulled her head back up tilting her head down at it.

"It is smaller than I thought it would be," she finally said.

"What do you mean?" Tarka asked her.

Saéla filled him in on how when both of them had been eggs, they were taken by a few of its kind.

"That's...new," he said, perplexed that that had happened to him and his sister.

"I have seen one of their young before but never saw one of them this small," their mother continued. "And it makes me wonder that these humans take many seasons to grow and not months compared to us," she told them.

"So...we're talking many seasons here?" Zealo asked sceptically.

"Give or take."

Saéla was marvelled at how long it took to grow. Its life span must have been quite large if it took that long to grow. Nevertheless she was determined to care for it and see it grow. She wasn't prepared to let something bad happen to it.

"I'll still care for it, mother, Even if it does take long years for it to grow."

Tarka looked in her direction.

"I didn't say anything that would deter you from it," she said, turning her head to her. "I was thinking on how much dedication we will need if we look after it," she said with a smile.

Saéla blinked. "_We_?" she asked silently.

"If you are willing to let me help you care for it of course," she said.

"Ah, of course," she said ecstatically, glad that she she'd like to help it grow.

"I'd like to do help," Tarka said to her hopefully and she beamed at him and out of curiosity she looked at Zealo.

"Yeah, I'll help out too," he said with a merry growl. "Just so long as I eat beforehand," he joked.

Saéla, walked over to her mother and nuzzled her from underneath her chin with her head. "Thanks mother," she said, glad that she was allowed to raise the human baby and she looked down at it from underneath her mother's jaw.

"You're welcome," she said fondly.

"What do you think you're going to call it?" Zealo then asked her as he and Tarka came forward, looking down at the human infant.

"I...don't know," Saéla admitted.

"We're not exactly going to be able to give it a name without knowing if it's male or female first," Tarka pointed out.

Saéla came out from under her mother and went back to thinking on how she was bring the child around with her once that white thing was off, and Zealo brought it up once Tarka had said it.

"What about if you got it to climb onto your back," Zealo suggested.

"How would she manage to get it to do that _and _not to fall off?" their mother asked him.

"It could hang onto the end of her tail and lift it up onto her back," Zealo explained. "And it could wrap its little arms around her neck," he continued.

"It has _tiny_ arms, Zealo. _Not big ones_," Saéla pointed out to him, but she flexed her tail out of curiosity to see if she could indeed reach it up to the side of her back. Just about, but it wouldn't be prudent for the baby human.

"Hey, it was just an idea," he defended.

"The idea would prove most helpful as it grows however," Her mother told her.

Saéla thought hard. What was she going to do to carry her human around, because nothing came to her head once that _thing – _whatever it was – was gone. She growled in frustration with herself. She was going to look after it and she couldn't think of one thing on how she was going to carry it around.

"Saéla, calm yourself," her mother told her softly. "It is of a different species to what we are used to caring for," she explained. "The idea will come to us in time. For now however, let us take it back to the nests."

Saéla looked down at the baby human and then back to her mother, growling reluctantly but agreed and she picked it up by the back of the white _thing_ on it, hoping that something would come to her soon.

**End of Chapter one.**

**Well, there's chapter one... Introduction to characters mainly except the baby. Gender will be revealed next chapter since I didn't give that away and I think that's better if you think about it. Makes you want to learn more and click 'next chapter' if you want me to continue this story, though I would do it from the humans prospective from now on. I hope that's OK with yea.**

**Reviews would be nice :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here chapter two. First off, edited chapter one 'cause I saw a load of mistakes back there. Now just to be clear. *Awkwardness* My human character has not grown up in a human based society so...there's a bit of puberty in this so... try to be open minded about that. I mean they had grown up with dinosaurs and not humans and don't exactly know about humanly customs. Just... try to have an open mind about this, ok? **

**Character Pronunciation.**

**Káturi = Caw-tour-ee  
**

**Falko = Fal-ko  
**

**Ténum = Tey-num  
**

**Crón = Crow-n  
**

**Chapter two  
**

**4872 days later**

My short black fur flew behind my head as I ran as fast I could, passing through the trees around me in the woodland, digging the toes of my feet into the earth, scraping up the soil, willing myself to push my legs as hard as I could to get away from the two pursuing raptors. One was right behind me, the other I could see out of the corner of my left eye, coming in to flank me.

I searched quickly for an escape route and saw a tree with strong branches that seemed reachable from my right, about twenty-four feet away from me, and by the pace I was going at, I knew I could make it. I immediately changed my course, heading towards the tree and both velociraptors were now behind me and I just heard the one that had been flanking me snarl angrily, annoyed that it no longer had the advantage.

Fifteen feet away... Eight feet away...

The dinosaur that was right behind me, and hot on my heels, let out a snarl of contempt.

Six feet away... Four feet away...

I jumped up towards the trunk of a tree, beside the one I was going for, quickly lowering my haunch and kicked off from it with my left leg, launching myself up towards the thick branch of the tree and planted my palms against it, wrapping my fingers around it as I swung forward and back. Hearing another snarl, this one in the air behind me, I instinctively swung my body quickly to my left and the male velociraptor flew past just where my rear end had been, and saw its mouth was open, not wide, but enough to reveal its sharp teeth that were prone to tearing flesh, and the dinosaur smashed its head into the trunk of the tree, like a Triceratops that smashed they're heads against them so that food would fall. I couldn't help but cringe, as though I had felt the raptors pain, because that must've hurt!

As the raptor got back onto its feet, I brought myself up and over the branch, my legs dangling down from either side of it, balancing myself with my hands down in front of me and looked down at him, feeling concerned. The raptor swayed slightly on the spot and flexed its jaw experimentally, opening and closing it again, making sure that nothing had been broken, although it did wince. But everything seemed to be fine... And there wasn't any blood coming down from his nostrils. That was a good thing.

The other raptor, female, had caught up and she stared at her companion that had been ahead of her before bringing her red eyes to look up at me and I smiled down at her and waved one of my hands gleefully and then she looked back at her partner and snorted with laughter, which I had to join in.

My two younger, but very big, brother and sister and I were playing "Hunter." Basically the hunters had to catch their prey, which was me. I had been running for a very, _very_ long time. My brother, Falko, snorted crossly at my sister, Ténum, a gust of air coming out of his nostrils.

"This is _so_ not funny - Ow," Falko managed to growl, before cringing in pain and keeping his mouth shut.

"Oh, yes it is," Ténum smirked at our brother. "You almost had her and then - _BAM_! Talk about unlucky."

I sniggered, leaning down onto the branch, bringing my arms forward and crossing them on the branch, resting my head on them. It had been a little funny to watch him bash into the tree, but would've been very serious if my brother's jaw were to break. "You're Jaw ok, 'Fal?" I asked him, concerned.

"Yeah... just...a little sore," he replied, annoyance in his growl. "You, jumping up into trees, though... That's really unfair, Káturi," he then said, looking up at me.

"Come on, Falko. You know why I use them," I told him. "I mean, if you and Ténum weren't just playing around, and you had caught me, then I'd been dead." Normally they'd just touch me with they're snout, but if circumstances were different I'd more likely be dead. They were getting faster every day. I then frowned down at him. "Plus, if I'm not mistaken, your mouth was open when you were jumping for me."

Ténum looked at her brother sharply. "You were going to bite her!" she exclaimed.

"_No!_" he defended loudly and then winced. "Ow..." he murmured "...I jumped to tag her before she got up there, but then realised if she moved I'd in a lot of pain, but she did and I opened my mouth to curse because this was going to hurt, and it did...so, Triceriton..."

I raised one of the fur lines above my eyes in amusement. "So...you _weren't_ going to bite my butt off?" I growled in mock suspicion.

"No," he growled firmly. Would Falko have really done that to me? Yes, _if_ I wasn't his sister and part of the pack and only seen to him as food. Thankfully, I wasn't that to him.

"Hmm," I said, teasingly.

"Káturi, I-" he begun very seriously, but I cut him off.

"Alright, I believe you," I growled to him, chuckling and he sighed. "Just as well you weren't," I said, slipping off the tree and landing on my feet, crouching slightly, as my legs absorbed the impact. "I have enough scars on my body to last me a life time."

I had gotten loads of them through the seasons of my livelihood here. The most dangerous one I had gotten was below my navel where our guts spilled out easily. I had gotten it from another pack of velociraptors that had attacked us during the night eight seasons ago, trying to claim our territory. I fought back against them along with my pack, much to my mother's dismay when she was looking for me while fighting herself.

In the end, I wasn't much help. I had taken down one by warping my arms around it, above its arms, and taking it to the ground and the shock it had as it saw me, seeing how _different_ I was, was enough for it not to bite my arms or face, and enough time for me to quickly grab a hand held rock and smash its head repeatedly to death. But after, when I wasn't long back on my feet, as a foot claw slashed across my midriff and I collapsed, clutching myself, crying out in pain as I was at the mercy of the raptor who had tried to let loose my insides, which thankfully hadn't happened, and it moved in for the kill.

Suddenly though, I was then saved by our best fighter, Karba, who pounced upon the one who had attacked me, sinking his teeth into the side of its neck, tearing out the side of it and the dinosaur then fell into a heap in front of me and the fighter quickly moved on, continuing to fight, not even giving me a glance. I always wondered why he saved me though, since he never seemed to like me as much as the other velociraptors in the pack and he always wanted me gone. Why hadn't he just let the raptor finish me off? He would've finally have been rid of me. That thought clung to me to this very day. Though, maybe he just did it without even realising it. He could've just seen that raptor and attacked.

We had won afterwards, taking a few casualties, including myself. My wound hadn't been deep at least and healed up nicely and I hadn't led to any sickness like one of us in the pack had. That velociraptor though had been my mother's mate. His name was Crón, the father of Falko and Ténum and died from it.

My mother was deeply grieved by his dead, but she did have something to remember him by. His two off spring's that hatched from their eggs when she had laid them. Raising them had been quite difficult and I couldn't imagine how difficult I had been when she had being doing the same to me all those years ago.

After my wound from fighting the other pack of velociraptors was fully closed, leaving nothing but another scar, I started on making devices to help defend myself. After that kind of experience I needed to be ready. The stone I had used to kill a raptor had been very useful, making me think of other ways to use them. I mightn't have had the same abilities as my family, using sharp claws and teeth against our enemies and prey but I did have some abilities of my own. I had begun to sharpen the tips of certain rocks and attached them to the top of specific branches cut to size that I had broken from trees that were quite strong and didn't break quite so easily. I had also taken horns from killed off Ankylosaurs that were close by, using them too at times since sharpening the rocks to perfection took a very long time. They gave me a huge advantage against our foes, allowing me to gain the upper hand, well...most of the time. I had taken one of the small branches and tied one of the Ankylosaur horns to it with my head fur, once it had grown long enough, and woven sheath from Prosauropod skin and fastened that around my leg too with my fur. When hunting myself I was able to make a few kills. The astonishment on the hunting packs faces when I scoured a Hadrosaur through the neck with a wide sharpened rock at the tip tied to the top of one of the branches with my head fur by throwing it into the air towards the dinosaur had shocked them entirely. That had been the first time I had ever killed my food.

"Look on the bright side. They show how many fights you've been in," Falko said to me, making me raise one of my fur lines above my eyes again.

"Falko, most of my scars I've got haven't even been from fighting," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but the other dinosaurs don't know that," he said with a grin and I couldn't help but smile at his idea, though I had no plan on using it. Apparently the more scars you had the fiercer you were.

"I think it's about time we should be heading back," Ténum then told us and saw her looking up into the sky and followed her gaze. It was getting dark early. It always did at this time of the season, bringing with it the heavy cloud cover, rain, _and_ the chilling cold.

When I was younger my mother shared her body heat with me, keeping me warm during those nights. It did dim somewhat as I grew when more fur had started to grow on my body, starting on my arms and legs and then, a few seasons later, under my arms and when that started to grow, it also started between and above my crotch. But that wasn't all that happened. Bumps had started appearing on my upper torso, where my teats were situated and that wasn't the end of it. During the middle of the night, when I was sleeping with Ténum away from Falko and mother, she had smelled blood down at my reproductive region and when I had looked, the red substance was oozing out of me and continued to do so, stopping, but then coming back, scaring me and the ones close to me.

My fears were somewhat put to rest when my grandmother, the Alpha of the pack, suggested that it must've been how my anatomy worked as I was different from them, because none of the changes I was going through had never happened to them, Though, she only said this after she and my mother asked me a few questions, wanting to know if I was..._engaging_ with a someone in the pack. _Ewe_... Which I had abolished immediately because the female velociraptors had only bled from there sex when something went wrong after they conceived. So I had to deal with the fact that what was happening to me was part of my own anatomy. Thankfully though, the bumps that had being growing on my upper torso had stopped, coming out as the same measure of height as my index finger and was glad that they didn't go any further otherwise they would've been a bother as they were easily exposed. The blood that flowed from my region however hadn't stopped, and continued to do so, stopping and then coming back, constantly and it annoyed me. Not to mention the mess it left behind... I was well used to the messiness of blood when we ate, but in this kind of way, I couldn't help but find it disgusting for some odd reason.

I brought my eyes away from the sky and looked back at my brother and sister, but frowned, finally looking around, taking in the location we were in and realised just then that we shouldn't have been here. We were well outside our own territory and cursed at my own stupidity for not keeping track of the borderline and taking us so far out when we were playing our game, but I was so focused on winning and not to be chow that I had put ourselves at risk.

I recalled a time when I had wandered away from the pack and had climbed a tree to see out over the forest while standing upon a wide long branch and had seen a Tyrannosaurus in the distance and it was like what uncle Tarka had told me. One of the fiercest dinosaurs I had seen. Tall, powerful long legs pounding into the earth, long tail, its head _and its mouth_ revealing all those long sharp teeth, _and_ it was coming in my direction!

I had been so scared that I hadn't even realised that I had peed myself and only knew when I heard it hitting the branch below me. After I had stopped myself, I immediately manoeuvred my way around the tree to another branch and pressed my back against the trunk of the tree, hiding myself from the creature. Running would've been pointless, especially when it was so close and had longer legs. I was good at out running some dinosaurs that had been a threat to me before when I skipped off from the pack before. My legs were had had many seasons of it, but trying out running this thing would've been suicide.

The Tyrannosaurus had come closer and closer and I held my breath, beads of sweat trickling down my forehead as it passed by and when I had closed my eyes, letting out a sigh of relief did I hear its feet come to a stop, making my eyes snap open and waited, my heart hammering against my then flat left bump, and heard it sniffing the air, its growl holding curiosity. It had turned around and had started to come back where it had came, making me nervous. The dinosaurs sniffing intensified, hearing it at ground level then up into the air and wondered if it had been the scent of my pee that made it come back to investigate. It then snorted loudly, but then turned around again and continued on its way and was only after I was certain that it was gone did I jump down and return to my pack, promising to myself that I'd never leave our territory unless I was with the pack.

Though that promise had been made when I was younger and inexperienced, I was able to hold my own now. Unless a Tyrannosaurus and any other dinosaurs like them showed up. But I wouldn't have mind the some of our pack here right now, as we were easily exposed to any other predators such as other another pack velociraptors, or, anything big like the Tyrannosaurus, and I kept my eyes open.

"Ténum, is right. We really need to head back before anything else comes along," I said, walking past them and stopped, turning my head, gazing closely into the trees on my left and listening for anything that would give a dinosaur away.

"Fine..." my brother said with a reluctant sigh as we began to move swiftly back to the nest, me leading ahead, knowing all the short cuts. "But I totally think we can take whatever comes across us."

"'Fal, there's only three of us," I told him from ahead, the tone in my growls even. That over confidence of his was going to get him killed one day and I didn't want that. Usually when we ventured out of our nests there'd be eight to ten of us, enough to go up against another pack and the big dinosaurs.

"What? You don't believe _three_, is a good number?" he asked, behind me.

"It depends. For us, the three of us out here where we could be picked off without no back up, then my answer is no," I replied.

"We're much stronger in higher numbers, Falko," Ténum said as well, close beside me, keeping up with my pace.

"Alright. Have it your way," he said to us.

We were nearing our territory when Ténum stopped short and looked back at her to see that she was sniffing the air and that was enough to put me on alert as I didn't have a good sense of smell like they did. Falko then did the same, putting his snout up and sniffing.

"Guys, come on," I said, looking around nervously. "We're nearly there."

"Relax, Káturi. It's just blood," Ténum told me.

"Blood? In which direction?" I asked. That would mean something was obviously nearby and whatever was killed was on its way down the predators stomach.

"That way," Ténum said, looking to her right and Falko and I followed her gaze.

"Let's keep moving," I told them, turning around and continuing.

"Hold on, Káturi," Falko said, making me stop to and look back at him, seeing that he hadn't moved. "Shouldn't we see what it is? It could be a free meal, or...one of our own."

"I highly doubt _whatever it was_ is a free meal, 'Fal. And if it were one of our own, and still alive, it would have called for help long ago. No. We keep moving."

"Fine, you two go ahead, I'll catch up," he said and immediately he ran off, disappearing into the trees.

"Falko!" Ténum and I said in unison, alarmed, and we instantly went after him.

"I'm gonna to kill him!" I growled in anger and worry through my clenched teeth, as we followed him,

"Not if I get to him first," Ténum growled back, equally pissed.

Up ahead, Falko had begun to slow, his head turned slightly to his right and crouched a bit as he moved forward into a bundle of bushes, hiding himself from our view.

"Is the smell of blood getting stronger?" I asked my sister, slowing a bit, as did she. We didn't want to make a lot of noise, not if there was something feasting on its prey.

"Yes," she growled in reply as we approached.

Suddenly, as we got closer, I saw why Falko had crouched and planted my right hand on the end of Ténum's neck, forcing her down along with me. Over towards the right, was a dead Olorotitan sprawled on its side while its guts from its belly and top side were being eaten by a larger dinosaur that I wasn't familiar with. It resembled a Tyrannosaurus, but this one was different. It seemed bigger, its arms much longer, more dangerous as it grasped at its dead prey, sinking its claws into its flesh as it sank the teeth of its mouth into one of its legs at its hind quarter, and it had a fin on its back like some of the sea dinosaurs I had seen. I gulped as I watched it tare through the Olorotitan, taking off its leg, red blood pouring of both ends and onto the ground. _Falko_... I was so going to kill him!

I guided Ténum quietly over to a large tree and we both looked out towards the bushes where Falko was and they were close to the dinosaur. It wasn't that close, but far too close for my liking and I could see Falko's snout just protruding from the bushes. _Triceriton!_ If the larger dinosaur saw that it would think of a threat instantly and come for him! I looked at Ténum and saw the concern in my sisters red eyes as she looked over at her brother.

"Ténum," I whispered, gaining her attention. "I want you to wait here and _stay low_," I told her, my growls serious and she looked at me in surprise.

"_You're not going to_-"

"_Yes. I have to_," I replied and after a pause she nodded.

"Be careful, alright?" she whispered back, her growls mute, and crouching low, so as not to be seen through the trees, slowly made my way over towards the bushes, where Falko was.

"'Fal!" I whispered loudly just enough for only him to hear me as I reached the green bushes, dropping onto my belly, but he didn't reply and began to crawl inside them. To my annoyance, they were one of those spiky bushes and had to manoeuvre myself around them and grit my teeth as I felt some them scrape across my arms and sides. How did Falko stand being in here?

Suddenly I saw him, crouching down at the edge of the bush, watching the dinosaur feasting on its meal and all it had to do was look to its left to see the bushes, where we were hiding in and then we'd be in serious trouble!

"Falko," I mouthed quietly and he turned his head around to look back and locked his green eyes on me and I waved my hand in my direction, telling him to come to me, but he shifted his head to his left and then back into position, indicating for me to come forward. I frowned at him and groaned inwardly, furious with him, and did what he wanted, coming over to him.

"_Do you have any idea how much danger we're in_?" I chided lowly, as I came up alongside him. "Pull your head in completely will you. Do you want to be seen?"

"Yes. I do. But, _look at it!_" he growled silently, amazed, just as the dinosaur put its mouth around the second hind leg and tore it off, taking with it some of its behind and tail and there was the loud snapping of bone up along its back, more of its red fluids spilled onto the leaves starting to brown on the earth.

"Okay. You've seen it, I've seen it, now let's _go_, before it finds out we're here" I hissed at him.

"Hold on, I just want to see this," he told me, watching the creature tear off the tail from the dead Olorotitan's behind.

"'_Fal_, _we are going to die here!_" I growled at him through my teeth and looked towards the huge lizard again, chewing on the tail and looked back at my brother desperately. "Please, 'Fal. We can't stay here. If this thing sees us, _we're the ones that are going to be its next meal_."

"It can't see us," he told me, not taking his eyes off the creature.

"Maybe not yet, but it will _if we don't move_!" I growled with ferocity.

Falko looked from the giant dinosaur to me, seeing my expression, took another look at the fin backed dinosaur and then "Alright," he said with a sigh and I sighed too, mine in relief, and we began to move back out of the bush. Falko had no trouble at all which was surprise as they scraped alongside his skin, but didn't leave any traces behind where as they did on my skin. Guess mine was more sensitive, lucky me...

When we were out of the bushes, we made our way back over to Ténum, keeping close to the ground and when we were well out of here I was so planning on so giving Falko a big kick up the–

_Crack! _

The sound came from below me and looked down to see that I had stepped on a twig, snapping it, and immediately turned my head towards the large dinosaur and saw that it had risen up to its full height, loud growls coming from its mouth as it towered over its dead prey and looked over in our direction where the sound had come through the trees and then started its way forward.

_Oh, Triceriton... _

"Come on!" I yelled to Falko, my growls urgent, starting to run and he complied instantly. "Ténum, go!" I told her as we neared her and she did so, going ahead.

The dinosaur let out a loud ear splitting roar as it perused, and saw it swiftly cutting across the trees from our right, its large feet thundering against the ground, its eyes locked on Falko and I. _Triceriton!_

Knowing that what I was about to do was stupid; I went ahead and did it. I swooped down while running and picked up a small stone and threw it at the dinosaur, hitting it on the side of its arm and it growled angrily, ignoring the others and locking its green eyes on me. In this case, perfect. Another case however, oh boy... I came to a stop and its head followed me and it turned around completely coming at me and I immediately whipped around and ran in the direction on my right into the forest. "Káturi!" I heard Falko call, as I ran for my life, away from the large angry dinosaur chasing after me.

**End of Chapter two**

**Well? Good? Bad? ... Should I put up to MA **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here we are with chapter 3 everyone. I'd like to thank Geny-darkside16,Trekker 77, Shiny Deino Lover, ScarPaw234, Shamangirl1 for reviewing! Thank you guys!**

**Now, after this chapter I will be rising this up to M Rating because this story is quite dark and I had always planned it that way when I wrote out the plans for it last year so a warning when you read this chapter because I am telling you that there are scenes that are quite violent, distressing and there are sexual themes...  
**

**Character Pronunciation:**

**Réga = Ray-ga  
**

**Chapter three**

_Triceraton, triceraton, triceraton!_

The large dinosaur was hot on my heels, the heavy sound of its feet thundering onto the earth, making me almost stumble. It was getting closer!

I looked around the forest in earnest, hoping to see something that would somehow get me out of this! Normally a high tree would be useful against other raptors and compsognathus, but all this lizard would have just needed to do was reach up and grab me. The horn attached to the side of my leg was no use to me against something this big either, or it could be if I somehow managed to get on top of it, but that was unrealistic.

Something did catch my eye though up ahead. A tree that had two trunks growing separately apart, leaving a gap in between them and it seemed wide enough for me to jump through if I did it from the side and with any luck, if there was any, the large dino would go for me as I went through it and get its head stuck.

I went on full speed, not that I wasn't already, and headed for the tree, which lay eight feet away, and the fin backed dinosaur roared and felt its warm breath on my back as it closed in behind me.

Four feet... Two feet...

I jumped at the last possible second towards the tree, as though I was diving into the water, my arms and legs stretched out and twisted myself, soaring through the arch between the two tree trunks, and when I did, I heard the sound of the large beast's jaws snapping shut and then the loud crackling, snapping sound of wood, followed by roars of anger, as I continued to twist in the air and head for the ground, tucking my head in as I hit the earth, rolling back onto my feet, crouching and turned my head to look back at the large dinosaur, who had done what I hoped it would and had gotten its head stuck in between the two trees, taking out a good bit of the trees sides. It cried loudly at me, as it tried to pull at its head free, twisting its head as it did so, but then the fin back moved its self forward and placed its arms on the trees, digging its claws into the wood and it begun to crackle and knew then and there that that was my cue to leave and stood back up and started running again.

Once I had travelled a good distance away and well out of sight of the large dinosaur, I looked up at the trees again. If I chose my hiding spot well, then it wouldn't be able to find me. There was the risk of it reaching up to grab me, but nowhere else was safer than the trees right now.

Just when I had started climbing a tree, seeing a perfect branch on the left hand side of its trunk, I heard the unmistakeable sound of the snapping of wood in the distance and a loud roar of triumph as it came in the direction I had taken and hurried myself up into the tree and I had just climbed up to stand on the thick branch I had wanted to be in when the fin backed creature came into view and I pressed myself back against the trunk. The reason why I chose this branch was because it out passed the height of the dinosaur so it wouldn't be able to reach up for me.

I watched what I could of the fin backed dinosaur as it didn't move on and looked around the area and I tensed as it sniffed the air to get my scent, moving its head to look around, growls coming from its long mouth. It...almost seemed to know that I was hiding out somewhere around here. I hope it didn't look up towards any of the trees, otherwise I'd be in trouble. A few moments later it was very close to the tree I was in and gulped, but then it turned away and had started make its way across from my tree, but as it moved its long tail slammed against the trees trunk, sending up tremors, and I let out a shallow gasp of fright as my feet skidded to the sides of the branch and then they slipped off and I had a brief moment of falling before landing on on the area between my legs with a _thud_ and at the same time when I put hands around the sides of the thick branch in front of me to keep myself from falling, I gritted my teeth together to prevent myself from crying out, my face convulsing, my eyes bulging from my sockets as a sharp wave of agony that I had never experienced before coursed through out my entire sex. The pain was so terrible that I had to close my eyes and lean forward, feeling the cold streaks of water from them beginning to flow and I couldn't help myself as I let out a painful whimper from my mouth and hoped it wasn't loud enough for the fin back dinosaur to hear me, but, to be sure, I forced my wet eyes open and looked to see the dinosaur only gave a growl of irritation from across from where I was and then began to move off, leaving its heavy foot prints behind and I closed my eyes again and sighed inwardly.

After I had sat myself back up on my rear end against the tree trunk, easing the pressure on my me down there and grasping myself, I stayed where I was, making sure that the large dinosaur didn't come back. But the instinct to check below and make sure that I was okay took over and as I waited, I slowly brought my legs up, wincing as I did so, stretching the sides of my flesh down there out, and brought feet to rest on the top of the branch, my legs up, stretched out. Ugh, this was so sore! However, the pain in the top of my middle, where I had landed on directly, was ten times worse. It was right there that was extremely throbbing and I placed my hands over my fur and pulled it back, looking down at my area and saw that the sides of me were starting to swell, a dark colour beginning to form under my fur. I focused on the top of my sex though, looking at a small part of me that was hurting intensely and studied it with curiosity seeing something..._different_. There was something crimson covered by my flesh, but it looked to be just protruding from me. Curious, I brought my right thumb and fore finger to the flesh around the small thing and could feel the rest of it inside and the skin came back easily as I inspected it, revealing the entire _pebble_ like thing. What was this? How could something so small cause so much hurt? But apparently that seemed to be its purpose, because when my forefinger made contact with the tip of it, another searing current of pain went through it and I let out a cry of surprise and withdrew my hand and the flesh went forward to cover it, the tip just exposed. How could I have never known about this _thing_ being there on me? Yes, it was covered by my fur, but I thought I knew what I _had_ down there. It had never bothered me before whenever I had been in a tree. Not until _now_.

Ignoring my discovery of the strange little _thing_, I finally decided to make my way down the tree. The sun would be setting soon and didn't want to be out here when it did. Dealing with pain and difficulty of moving my legs, I somehow managed to get myself all the way down to the ground and when my feet met the earth I had to sink down and place my hands between myself as the stretching of my legs had sent intense pains throughout my region and my closed eyes shut again, letting out shallow hisses through my clenched teeth as I nursed myself.

Just then I heard several loud growls all around me and my eyes shot open at the cries of velociraptors and looked up to see them all around me and these weren't the ones I wanted to see either and fear that I was about to become chow was hard to clear from my head as I counted six of them, blocking off escape routes I could have taken. _Oh, Triceraton..._ _This just wasn't my day!_

I got myself back up onto my feet as they closed in, but before I could draw my weapon down at my leg, another raptor, female, had jumped out from behind the side of the tree, snarling, turning and smashed its tail against my stomach, and let out a gasp of pain as the force lifted me off my feet and send me flying back into the tree trunk and fell back down on my side, leaving me gasping for air as I brought a hand to my mid-section and looked up the growling raptors hovering over me and then backed up for a male raptor that I knew all to well to walk forward to stand above me, bringing the number of raptors to eight.

"Well, well, look who we've got here!" came the pleased growls of Réga, the Alpha of the pack who had tried to claim my families territory for his own on the night that I had almost died and I glared up at him silently.

Réga was a relentless velociraptor that had made it his goal to kill me since we had fought off his pack on that night for revenge for killing off seven of his pack that night, which had included his brother, whom I had killed, and for ruining his reputation as he and his pack always won every battle they went up against.

I had a few close calls with him before outside the nests with our hunting party which I had managed to get away from, but I did stand my ground with my party and we'd win, angering him that he'd be forced to retreat.

This time though, there was no escape.

"Ká-turi... You're a long way from the nests, aren't you..." he growled and raised his head, looking around beyond his fellow raptors, searchingly and then brought his green eyes back down to me. "...and...your all by yourself?" he asked, amused. " Kálturi, a girl like you should know better than to come this far outside of nests alone. You could get killed, or worse, eaten...by me," he continued tauntingly, gazing down at me, with blood thirsty green eyes and I accepted that my life was going to end here by Réga and was about to eaten. I had avoided death many times when growing, thanks to my mother and the pack.

But not this time. Réga was going to get what he wanted.

At that moment, I was angry with myself. Frustrated that I had given into my fear and submitting below Réga. I wasn't dead yet and there was no way I was going out as a helpless compy!

Blood pumping inside me, I quickly sent my right leg up into Réga 's sternum, pushing the raptor back and ignoring everything, got myself back up onto my feet, drawing my sharp tooth, but before I fully got up and had my tooth out, the female raptor that sent me flying, had used her left foot claw to slash across my right leg and only just avoided it by pushing myself back across the ground, landing back on my butt and her claws only grazed me, drawing blood and another raptor was there and brought his head down at me, mouth wide, going for my neck.

"Stop!" Réga barked and the velociraptor about to end me stopped and turned his head his leader in confusion as had the others and I ceased the moment and brought a closed fist to its temple, making it stagger back as I went again to my feet, but then felt another tail hit me, at the top of my back this time and was sent down to the earth, but had my hands out to stop me and when I looked up I saw the raptor I had struck whip its head back around and let out a cry of rage.

"_No! She's is mine!_" Réga growled fiercely at him, as the raptor had started on me again and it reluctantly did what his Alpha said and Réga came over to stand in front of me.

I hadn't moved from where I was, mostly due to the female velociraptor above me, with her tail ready to strike me back down again and another three prepared to intercept me if I decided to drop down and roll. This was it.

Réga took in heavy breaths of air as he growled with satisfaction. "It's about time that _meat_ on your body is put to good use," he said and his party growled loudly, laughing in agreement around us.

"_Then get on with it, then!_" I growled back at him ferociously, speaking to him for the first time, unable to stand him. However, I had no intention of being killed by him. The pack of raptors here with him, yes. But, no. Not him and very slowly started to ease my hand up from the ground, to the weapon down at my leg as I glared into Réga 's face, waiting for him to make his move.

He snorted a gust of air into my face, blowing the fringe of my fur. His eyes made his way down my face and saw them come to a stop on neck and a low growl came out of his mouth and I tensed, my heart pounding against my left bump. "As you wish-"

But before Réga finished, more loud growls of velociraptors filled the air and everyone was distracted, turning their heads to see them. But not me. I took the moment I planned for and whipped out the tooth from my side and Réga had a brief moment to turn his head back to me as I stood, which was perfect, and I drove it up under his mouth and into his head, letting a cry of contempt as I did so and warm, red blood flowed down onto my hand and started to trickle down my arm and watched as a look of surprise came into Réga 's green eyes.

"If you're going to kill someone, kill them! Don't stand around talking about it!" I told him, just before I saw the life drain from his eyes and then I withdrew my weapon from his head and stepped back as his body toppled to the earth in front of me, in front of his party, with shock on their faces, and then, all hell broke loose.

They snarled with ferocity and the female raptor leapt for me, in mid air but was intercepted by another that had jumped to intercept her and I saw that it was Tarka and saw that Zealo and a few others I knew were engaging with Réga 's raptors behind me when I turned, on my guard. My own pack were here to even the odds!

I turned to face two raptors coming in on the left to flank me and saw that one of them was the one I had struck and turned the branch handle with the tooth around in my hand, the sharp edging that I had done facing them as I crouched into a battle stance, moving my legs.

The two leaderless velociraptors moved quickly, and _one_ was trying to get around me while the other stayed on my front and I wasn't going to let that happen and manoeuvre myself so both of them were in my sights, getting a snarl from _him_ attempting to circle around me.

"Come on!" I snarled back at him and he did just that and I went to meet him head on, watching his movements and saw that he was going to pounce at me and at the last possible second I hit the ground, skidding as he leapt for me and brought my tooth up into his belly, slashing at his flesh going up into its stomach and he cried out in agony as he soared over me, his blood splattering onto my face as I went under but I didn't look back as the other raptor came at me and was up, ready for its assault, but another velociraptor, _Karba_, to my surprise, went full force into him from the side, almost knocking our foe to the ground and he snarled at Karba and me as we both took positions around it.

Karba, then lunged forward, but the leaderless raptor was fast and dodged his jump to the air with his claws swinging and jumped on top of Karba, sinking his claws into his side and biting him and Karba reared back snarling in pain, but taking the raptor on him to the ground, slamming its head and I was there in an instant and as Karba held the struggling raptor, that had its broken mouth at an angle and letting out faint cries for help that didn't come and I killed it through its eye, the tooth going back into its head.

"Are you alright?" I asked Karba, concerned as he stood seeing the blood coming out of the wounds the raptor had just inflicted on him.

"I'm fine," he growled out, annoyed and he surveyed the battlefield, and after glaring at the back of his head, so did I.

Two of Réga's raptors remained, one of them the female that had kept me at bay for her now deceased Alpha, and they were now retreating, running off into the trees, followed by our own, Tarka among them.

"Let them run!" I heard my grandmother, our Alpha, say and looked to see that Mélan was standing over a dead raptor with their insides hanging out along with a few more of them and the pursuing raptors returned.

"Thanks," Karba then said to me, a little reluctantly from in front of me, his head turned to look at me directly and I looked at him in shock. Had he just said that to me?

"Ah... your wel-" but before I could finish off he turned his head and made his way over go my grandmother. I humped and followed after him. "Jerk..." I murmured, which I had called him quite often, because he was one. He even finished off my raptor that I had slashed at in the stomach that was whimpering in a pool of its own blood by necking its neck in his mouth and snapping it. That kill _so_ counted as mine...

As the adrenaline began to pass from my body the sores of my body began slowly to return, but ignored them and focused on my Alpha.

" Káturi!" came my mother voice and turned my head and saw her hurrying over to me.

and the others, but then she stepped back, frowning at me. "What happened? Falko and Ténum told me that yea were playing "Hunter" and then attacked by a Spinasaurus that chased after _you_."

Spinasaurus? That's what they named it? "Yeah...that's true," I said tiredly as the rest of our party came over to us.

" Káturi! Is she alright?" my uncle Zealo asked my mother.

"I'm fine, Zealo," I told him.

"All in one peace?" uncle Tarka asked, circling around from my side and I nodded.

"Did we...lose anyone?" I then asked, worried. "How many of you were there?"

"There were ten of us," my grandmother told me and looked to see her and Karba coming over to us and then counted the velociraptors with me. There were all here, bloodied, but alive. Thanks mainly to Karba who trained all of them to fight and knew when to strike, dodge bluff, etc. Not everyone got lucky but when they were trained by Karba, you could count on not losing a raptor.

"Now, child what happened to you and Falko?" my grandmother asked queerly, and my mother looked at me quizzically.

"Falko was saying that it was all his fault," she said. "What did he mean?"

I didn't want to blab on my brother, but I couldn't lie to my Alpha. "Falko...got a little closer than he should've to the...Spinasaurus, but when I had managed to get us away I...gained its attention and it gave chase and...wanting to protect him and Ténum...I used myself as bait for it," I explained.

There was silence as they all looked at me.

"What you did was very brave, but quite foolish," Karba said to me and I heard annoyance mixed with admiration in his voice. Something I had never heard before from him either towards me.

"Indeed," Mélan said, looking at her best fighter sceptically, then looked back at me. "And you out ran the Spinasaurs?" my grandmother asked, perplexed, yet impressed.

"No. I just got lucky," I answered. "It got its head stuck between one of those trees with two trunks when it tried to bite me and when it broke free I hid up in the trees," I explained.

"It got its head stuck?" Tarka asked me, surprised. "How?"

"I brought it to the tree and jumped and it tried to snap at me," I informed.

"Thank you, for helping your brother and sister" My mother then said, nuzzling me fondly again and I smiled. "But what about you, Káturi? What if you caught? What would I have done then?" she asked, her growls worrying.

"But I didn't, mother," I told her, putting both my arms around, making sure that my bumps were just away from the claws of her hands. "I'm right here, with you."

After few moments I took my arms away and saw that Karba was looking at me again, skepticism on his face, but turned his head, snorting out air through his nose.

"Come, child, sit. You must be wary after all of this," my Alpha said to me, motioning with her head to a sizable rock five feet away.

"I...prefer to stand," I said, and didn't look into her red eyes. To be honest, I would've loved to sit, but sitting in front of my Alpha just wasn't right, disrespectful even.

"Káturi, you are drained, injured, and at long last, Réga is dead by your hand. Sit," she growled kindly and she made her way over to the rock and we followed.

"Where are you hurt?" my mother asked, worried and her eyes narrowed as we passed the corpse of a Réga. "Did they..."

"They just struck me with their tails," I said, placing a hand on my midriff as I sat down on the edge of the rock. It had bruised somewhat, but wasn't aching.

" Káturi..." my Alpha then said lowly, concerned and looked at her and saw that her eyes were focusing downwards and knew what she was looking at and I immediately pulled my legs together and winced while doing so, the quick movement sending a small ache on the sides between my legs and chastised myself for not hiding myself when I had sat.

My mother looked from me with skepticism to her elder. "Mother?" she asked her.

"Káturi, let me see please," my grandmother commanded, lowering herself and tipping my right knee with her snout, wanting me to part my legs and I did as she asked trying not to wince, but failing as I looked down between them and I didn't need pull back any of my fur to show them how bruised I was because my sides were turning a darker blue colour of the sky. Thankfully, the top between my cleft had stopped hurting, somewhat.

"Oh, Triceraton. That looks nasty," Zealo said, making a face.

"How did you get this," mother asked me looking away from Zealo, giving him a growl, while I gave an obvious look.

"I was in a tree, hiding from that Spinasaurus when its tail hit my tree and...I lost my footing," I answered, bringing my legs in.

"You should go down to the stream to sooth that. The cool water should help." My grandmother told me raising herself back up when she had finished inspecting me.

"I was thinking that too so I will be," I told her.

"And you're movements are going to be restricted," my mother told me sternly and I snapped my head to her. "Káturi, I saw how you were there. The movement of your legs are only going to make that injury worse than it already has."

I let out sigh as she could be right. My leg work after all against Réga's raptors was probably what made it worse and couldn't feel the pain because of the adrenalin running through me.

"Alright," I said with defeated. "I promise I won't do any running or anything drastic until I've healed up down there."

"We should get moving," my grandmother then said looking up into the sky. "Night will be upon us."

I looked up also and the sun was beginning to leave behind a red sky, lighting up the white clouds and I sighed and got up, prepared to move.

"Hold on, Káturi. it would be better if you rode," my grandmother said, startling me. I hadn't ridden on a raptor since...sixteen seasons ago, outgrowing it.

"Don't you think that would hurt her down there more than she is already?" my mother questioned her.

"Not if we are at a specific pace," she explained. Mélan then looked at Karba. "Karba, how are your wounds?" she asked him.

"They weren't deep. Give a day and they'll be healed up," he said to her and she nodded.

"Do you have enough strength left to carry Káturi?" she then asked him.

My eyes widened. What? Why did she ask that? She knew how he felt about me. Everyone knew!

Karba brought his green eyes on me and narrowed them and I couldn't help but look away from him, which was a usual thing between us. Look at each other, then away when one of us noticed the each other.

"Mother, I could have done this," my mother told hers, her tone steady as she looked from Karba to her.

"Yes. I am aware of that, Saéla," her mother told her. "However, I do think it is high time that Káturi_ and_ _Karba_ to _get_ _used to being in each others company_. _Properly_" she said looking at her best fighter with a stern look, her red eyes narrowing and then looked at me. "Your dislike _and lack of trust _for one another ends here, _tonight" _She then looked back at Karba and could feel his eyes still on me. "_Do I make myself clear." _She said to him.

"Yes," he answered her immediately, turning his head to her as did I.

"Yes. We'll..._try_," I told her.

"Good, because the two of you are going to be together while you are healing," she told us and I didn't even bother protesting, and neither did Karba, but could tell by his stance that he was displeased too and so was my mother.

"Alright," I then said coolly.

"If that is what you want...then I shall do it," Karba growled and made his way over to me and we watched as he crouched down, for me for me to climb onto his back.

**End of Chapter Three.**

**Well... There's chapter Three. Am I being to graphic? Should I turn it down a notch? **

**In other new's if you haven't checked out Jurassic Park HISHE on youtube go see it! Brilliant!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god… You have no idea how hard doing this chapter was… It was a total nightmare... Probably the first of the worst to come, so...sorry. I don't exactly think I wrote this well because I've been back to school and doing assignments and stuff, but year is a really year for me because it's one of those "get to learn stuff outside of school" years if you know what I mean. **

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, but at least its long, right? So that should make up for lost time. Plus I've already started the next chapter, which is a 1000 words in. I just cut it out of this because I'd just continue on until I felt it was right to end it. The same half way through with this. I just wanted to cover as much as I could. So sorry again! :)**

**A shout out to my last reviewers: Xahraxs, Terra Nova-Falling Skies Fan, Shamangirl1 and Trekker 77 and also to those that are following this fiction.**

**Now to the _one _that asked about K****à****turi's _breast size_, it's between an A and a B so there small ok? So sorry you all big B*** lovers. I mean, think about it. If I gave her…um, let's say a C or a D then it would be like holding up a sign to carnivores saying "TEAR THROUGH RIGHT HERE" So I went with a realistic version. Plus, they'd just get in the way and…well you get the idea… Plus, as a girl, I'd know. I'm not saying that my own breasts are big now; in fact I went by my own for her character, I… Ah, you know what? Just forget it... Just read…**

When we were approaching the borders of our territory we were met by some of the pack, Falko and Ténum among them, but my to my heart leapt when I caught sight of my best friend alongside my brother and sister, _Naïka_.

I had known Naïka for almost a quarter of my life, our friendship starting on his second week outside of the egg, as he practically almost followed me everywhere I went after I'd helped his mother teach him how to stay on his own two feet. Basically all he had to do was walk towards me from a certain distance without falling and he succeeded after a couple of tries. After that however, he had started to follow me everywhere I went, when his mother had his back turned of course, and even when I hid from him, he'd still find me. It was really adorable. In the end, I gave up fleeing from him and we spent a lot of time together, playing with one another on a daily biases.

Eventually though, he had stopped coming after me when his mother's back was turned as he grew and starting to learn with the other young that were being trained to hunt and fight. Though, it hadn't meant we had stopped having fun with each other. We still played with one another, we just didn't spend too much time together as we had liked during those times. But as he grew some more through the seasons and had mastered his training we did get to have more time with each other again.

He had been very scared for me when I had almost had my insides been spilled when we were facing Réga's entire pack, fighting himself on that night and spent a majority of his time with me while was healing, not going with any of the hunting parties or even on any of the patrols around our territory to keep out unwanted dinosaurs that would get close to our nests, even when I had tried to convince that I'd be fine. Even after my wound had healed up to another scar, he still stayed with me for the next couple of days, which were the ones that I had been making the weapons that I used and questioning me on what I had intended to use in a certain situation and explained each one to him. Even better, I showed him.

When we had taken part in a hunting party, the exact party of raptors to see me make my first kill for dinner with the stone attached to the long thin tree branch that had stunned all of them, and Naïka afterwards admitted that he didn't expect my device to work. Throwing things wasn't something my family were able to do and thought of doing that seemed so illogical to them and had to agree with him if I had been a raptor, but he did go on to say how remarkable it was that_ I_ _was able to_ and how amazingly too which…had made me a little embarrassed and had remembered how hot my face had felt. From our very close friendship together, Naïka was the most loyal, trustful friend I could ever ask for. I loved him so much. And at times, I somewhat wished that I had been a raptor to feel _closer_ to him in a…raptor sort of way. But I didn't exactly want that either, which was a little odd, considering I had always dreamed about looking like my family for many seasons, but thinking about what I was able to do that the raptors couldn't do pleased me. I could climb trees which allowed me to evade detection and surprise as well, kill in a different way, do certain tasks, and so much more. I loved what I was, as my family called me. _Human_. Even despite the differences I had with the female raptors, since _they_ and the males had a _mating_ season and I hadn't when my mother and grandmother had helped me figure that I was practically ready to _mate_ coming up to when I bled when it had first happened to me, their noses picking up the scent from my sex when they had been investigating and we all knew then why they and everyone else had been saying how something smelt different about me because…it had been coming from where I was supposed to reproduce.

Thankfully by now though, everyone was so used to it, that they just didn't pick it up anymore. _Or,_ they just ignored it, as my mother got really territorial around me when I producing it because a few young males did turn their head to me when I was out and about, even attracting Naïka when he was growing. But even when I was _fertile_ none of the older raptors had ever wanted to be with me. I didn't take it to heart though, considering I wasn't exactly their _type_.

Today, Ténum and I had offered Naïka to play "Hunter" with us, but he couldn't due to going out with the pack to get the days meal so we had agreed to meet up afterwards. That_ was _until the day almost became one of my last anyway…

Everyone that had given us a warm welcome were relieved to see us and despite my mother's protest's I had gotten off of Karba to put my arms around them, not even caring about some of the missteps of their claws brushing against my skin and Naïka, when I was with him, apologised that he couldn't have been there for me. As much as he wanted join Mélan's party to come to my aid, She had instructed him to stay behind and prevent my brother and sister from following after them and joining the fight should they have tried, _and they did,_ so he and the other's had pursued them and caught them before they had reached the border. But as they were about to drag them back, they had both pleaded to wait for them at the borders edge. That they had all agreed on. So, I was grateful that he had stayed . I didn't want them to get into another confrontation after almost becoming chow, especially with Réga's party. Falko, though, kept apologizing to me, sorry for not doing what I had asked of him to do in the first place, and as much as I had wanted to kill him, I didn't really have the urge to do so anymore, despite all what I had just gone through.

As I was embracing some of my family my grandmother told them that we were all well, even though we all had signs of being in battle, and told them about our conflict between Réga and his party _and_ his death.

"Humph, so he's finally gone," Naïka said, a smile audible in his growls as he gazed down at me, his green eyes narrowing slightly and I guess he was recounting the times he had been with me when we had had to face him. "I wish I had been there to see you do it."

"He had it coming for a long time," I growled in distain, looking away from the velociraptors around me. "He's one raptor we'll never have to worry about again."

"I couldn't agree more," uncle Zealo growled. "But it's the remainder of his pack that now I'd be worried about." I turned my head to look at him with puzzlement on my face.

"What does he mean?" Naïka asked, looking towards his own Alpha, equally confused as were Falko and , just as Karba spoke.

"He's right," he said. "As of now, however, they are probably challenging one another to become the new Alpha of his pack, and when it does have one, _they will_ come to try and kill the one who slayed Réga."

Hearing that…ugh, it was great... Fantastic even! Here I was thinking that I had finally seen the last of Réga's pack. It was wonderful! _NOT!_ I let a groan of desolation as my knees began to bend, as I lowered myself down until eventually they came up to my upper body, as I my rear end reached the earth and wrapped my arms around my knees, the sound of my moan becoming a small whimper as the soft flesh between my legs tightened around the lips of my entrance in between them and hoped no one could tell, especially my mother.

"So…_if_ an Alpha is killed, it's up to the pack _and_ the _new Alpha_ to take revenge on them?" I asked, my eyes gazing up towards Tarka and he nodded in response, soft growls coming from his mouth as I pieced together this new information about my family's culture that I hadn't ever learned about.

I had thought that if I had killed Réga that his pack would move on, away from wanting to kill me and engage with us any longer. We had after all had taken so many of them. Even though they had taken some of our own, the number was higher on their side. There weren't probably even enough of them left that you could even call a pack. Why couldn't they just move on and start anew? Raise their young somewhere else in the forest, away from all of this needless bloodshed? Why couldn't they just…_leave me alone…? _

"So, nothing will change…" I growled dismally.

"Kàturi, there is no need for worry," my grandmother said to me, I whipped my head to towards her, startled and immediately stood, forgetting completely who's presence I was in and did so a little too quickly and flinched, a tiny cry of pain escaping from my mouth and making me bring a hand to my crotch.

"Are you ok?" Ténum asked, anxiously, but I ignored her, focusing on my grandmother. Usually something such as what I had done wasn't tolerated and she would have snapped at them when they were in her presence. It had always been seen as an insult, or even a mockery while in front of the leader of the pack.

"S-sorry," I said hastily to our Alpha, taking my hand away from below as all eyes went to where my hand had been, trying to brush off what had just happened, my brother, sister, Naïka, and the others that wait for our return looking at me in confusion. "I…shouldn't have–" but was forced to stop when my grandmother cut across me.

"Kàturi, we will speak together when you _and_ Karba return. Understood?" she said, her growls light, not livid for what I had just done in front of her. My eyes went towards the raptor that would be accompanying me and our eyes met for a moment before I gazed back at our Alpha.

"Okay," I growled silently, nodding my head.

"What…exactly did happen to you?" Naïka asked, bewilderment mixed with concern in his growls as I saw him looking down at where I had been clutching myself, as were the other's that didn't know what had happened to me.

"I'll…tell you later…" I said my growls sheepish as I placed my hand over my region so as to block off everyone's line of vision of me and the discoloured flesh that could be seen through my fur.

My mother, brother, sister and Naïka had wanted to accompany me, but to their, and my own dismay, our Alpha denied them, allowing only Karba to go with me, so that we'd get used to _being with each other_. Like that would ever happen. But I would try, _like I had back in the past_, which hadn't worked out and I doubted it would work this time either. Karba…just didn't like me that much and it was all because of how _different _I was. Of being _human, _because that was what my mother had told me what I was when I had grown enough to know how we differed from one another. So that was why I gave up on Karba... So, I didn't really see the point of us being with each other. Even though he had promised our Alpha that he'd do what she asked of him, I knew it was just going to be awkward between us.

"Don't you think it'd be wise that someone should go with them so that they don't suddenly decide to tear open one another's throats?" Naïka asked my grandmother, his growls tense, his head turning to look at Karba and the pack's best fighter growled in warning at him.

Naïka was young, strong, and well trained under Karba and the others and could pretty much take on anyone in the pack most of the time, while practicing. However, his youth wasn't good enough to take to take on Karba. Even though he was old, he, like my grandmother, were quite agile for their age. If Naïka and him ever did fought, I'd be afraid, because I knew, even though I would support my friend, that Karba would be the one that'd be victorious.

"_That._ _Will_ _not. Happen_," he growled testily at Naïka, who growled in response.

"_Calm yourselves!_" Our Alpha snapped at them and then her red, scolding eyes fixed upon Naïka beside me as both raptors looked away from the other to look at her. "No, Naïka. I do not _believe_ that _anyone_ should go with them. As I said earlier it has been too long Karba and kàturi have been at each other's throats, s_o to speak_. It is high time that _both of them_ get used to properly _being_ with each other."

Naïka kept his eyes on earth until my grandmother had finished and then looked back over to Karba. "I apologize for my words, Karba... I should not have used them…" The raptor he was speaking to snorted a gust of air from his snout and didn't say anything in response to him, but looked at his Alpha.

"Shall we go?" he asked her and she turned her head to me.

"Yes?"

Before we both set out to the stream I told Naïka and my family that I'd see them later and we were on our way. Once again I was on his back, with my arms around his neck and just like when we were returning to the pack, neither of us spoke. However, he did ask me if I wanted to go where the water was cascading, which was a little bit up stream. It wasn't big like in some places where I had been outside of our territory, but enough to fit my entire frame under where the water was falling, with a small fracture behind from where it fell and the rock on the ground below was quite flat, sloping down, extending out towards the water. It was there that I usually went, as the cascading water helped more to sooth the sores of my body, than wading into the flowing stream. In truth, I was quite shocked that Karba knew that I went there as he never really took the liberty of knowing where I went, as long as it wasn't near him. Or...so I believed...

"Ah, if...if that's alright with you..." I answered, trying to keep the surprise out of my growls and failing, but the raptor obliged and took me up where the water toppled down.

When we had reached it he had crouched to allow me to dismount, and when I had, I made my over to the crevice behind the water that was cascading down and sat myself down on the flat, descending rockery and as supported myself with my arms I pulled my legs apart and inched myself towards the plummeting water until it was striking the flesh of my region and cringed a little like I always did when the icy, cold liquid struck me, saturating all of my fur that I had there. It wasn't exactly as comfortable when standing, as I never had to worry about injuring my sex before and the water tumbling down in between the flesh of my legs felt a lot…stranger, in a way that I couldn't exactly explain, especially as some of it sank into the reproductive part of me.

I had always been great in the trees of keeping my footing on the thick branches since I had been doing it when a youngling and it was only been today, the very first time that I had ever lost my balance on one and hurt myself. All because of that _Spinosaurus_...

"Feeling any better down there?"

I turned my head to look up from where I had come down and _saw _that _Karba_ was still _here_. I had…pretty much expected him to leave me while I attended to myself, but to my surprise, he hadn't, even more so, he had _again_ spoken to me..

"A... A little..." I replied, my growls mute, surprised and couldn't help but feel nervous as his yellow eyes bored down upon me as I stared up at him and then turned my head away from him and…_gulped?_ What was I worried about? Was it because we were on speaking terms now? If you could even call it that…but, as I thought about that, I thought back to when we had battled together side by side today. It had only been one the one fight that that _the two of us _had ever been in together _and _today was pretty much only day that the two exchanged more than one word together in…along time. He…had even _praised me_ for what I had done for my brother and sister! Or…so, I think he did. _That _was just not _Karba!_

I tried to concentrate on the numbing feeling that I was now experiencing with my flesh as the freezing liquid slapped against it. The aching, which I had ignored for a long period of time when I had been using my legs was beginning to dwindle, but that was only until I took myself away from the chilling water, knowing that it would return soon after, but it was helping. Even the tiny, pebble sized _thing_ that I had discovered at the very top of my opening and had been giving me the most agony when from when I had landed on myself was slowly going away.

"Kàturi."

I turned my head slightly towards Karba and raised my eyes to look up at the packs best fighter. "Yes?" I responded to him, my growls mild.

"You know that...I've never cared, nor had I any regard for you throughout your livelihood with us, but…I will..._attempt_ to change my ways towards you," he said, his growls impassive. Well...that was unexpected...

"Um…thanks," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Just don't expect us to be..._friends_," he growled the word as if it were a curse. "But, I will be..." I stopped, his yellow eyes leaving me, looking thoughtful and then came back to me. "…_fair_ to you," he finished and…I heard that there was a lightness in his last few growls, which was a rare thing from him.

"Well, it's a start." I said kindly, as I pulled myself back from under the falling icy-cold water and looked down at my groin, my wet fur hanging down against my flesh, dripping from me, the tiny droplets splashing against the stone and had to fight the urge to rub myself with a hand to dry myself like I always did to my body afterwards when I came here. The colour was still the same and only hoped that by tomorrow it would change to a colour that I recognised so that I would know I was healing.

"Done?" Karba questioned.

"For now, anyway," told him concerned, standing back up and could just about feel a slight twinge on the sides of my flesh as they compressed in against one another, hiding the lips and the loose flesh that covered the small pebble like _thing_ protruding at my entrance, and while doing so, the water that had sank into my region began flowing down from me and splashed down onto the rocky ground and trickle down the inner thighs of my legs. "I'll have to come back tomorrow, though." I wasn't going to stay and wash down my body. Not now as the clouds in the sky were darkening. It would be fully dark in the next coming moments, give or take.

"I…hope you don't mind me being wet," I then said to Karba, a little worried and the raptor directed his eye sight down to my soaked sex and legs and narrowed his eyes and knew that he didn't want to. He then snorted a gust of air from his snout however and then looked back at my face. "Mélan, asked me to bear you so…_I shall_."

"Are you su–" I began but he cut across me.

"_Yes, I am_. Now come on. Nightfall is almost upon us," he growled briskly, impatient as he sank down to his knees readying himself for me to get onto his back.

I went over to him and I slowly swung my leg over him, making sure that I wasn't leaning on my injured region as less as I possibly could on his back, and wrapped my arms again around his neck and then the velociraptor stood and started his way back to our pack, going slowly as not to hurt me.

After a while though, I finally had the courage to ask him something that he never really explained to me.

"Karba?" I growled lowly.

"Yes?" he said evenly.

"Why…do you hate me?" I questioned. "I know it's because of how..._different_ I am, but...there's got to be something more than that… I mean...I haven't done anything to you to make you want to hate me so much..."

The raptor I was sitting on didn't say anything for a few moments, but when he did his growls were calm. "It is _what_ you are that I dislike about you," he growled and tilted my head, staring at the back of his head with curiosity. I knew from my pack that I was what they called a human.

"What _I am_?" I questioned, confused and a little agitated . "So...you wouldn't have been the way you were to me if I was a _raptor_?"

Again, Karba didn't speak for a while, and when he did, his growls were grim. "Not so long ago, before you even came to be among us, we encountered a few others_ like you_ on two occasions..."My eyes widened and my fell open. Others_…like me?_ "…A small pack that my hunting party were chasing after tried to take care of them, but escaped, killing one of ours. We searched for them, _hunted for them_, but we never came across them... A few long seasons later, however, we came across the other and they had taken Saéla and Tarka before they were even hatchlings..." he continued testily as I hung onto his every word about the others like me. _Humans._

My mother, grandmother and the others had never told me anything about others _like me_ being here. I had asked when I was younger, but they had always told me that they're _may have been_ in the past but doubted, saying that they could have gone extinct and that I was the last of my kind. _Karba, _was actually telling me about my kind being here. Though…I did have to take in the _possibility_ that he _could_ be lying to me. This was Karba after all, but…something was telling me that he was being truthful to me…

"We managed to retrieve them however…" he continued. "…killing _one_ of their party a day earlier, but we were forced to retreat as another number of them were coming to their aid. But…we _had_ an opportunity to attack them even when they hadn't come yet _and still_ Mélan pulled us back," Karba explained, intolerantly to me as I stared at the back of his head, my heart pumping wildly as I took in what he told me. There other humans _here_? I had never come across any other like me. "Because of what you are is _why I_ detest you. You may live among us, speak like one of us, roam among us, but you are _not_ one of us," he growled firmly to me, his last few words cutting deep inside me, fuelling me with rage and sadness.

"I may not _look_ like any of you, but that doesn't change the fact that _you and everyone else in the pack are still my family_," growled crossly through my clenched teeth. "It was my mother and everyone else who cared for me, taught me how to speak, walk, survive _and so much more! _Did my kind teach me any of that? No. _All of you did!"_ Karba however snorted in front of me and I couldn't help but slap the side of his neck as hard as I could in my anger and he turned his head and growled at me warning.

"You started it..." I growled back at him and he snorted again.

"I believe it began when _you_ asked me about you," he replied, turning his head forward again. I had to admit that he was right. I was the one that had started this.

"The...other humans..." I then said falteringly, wanting to move on, mainly onto them when Karba had said that there were some here and I tried to stay calm, a little excited and afraid of what Karba would tell me. "Do you know…where they nested?" I asked and his response was immediate, but it wasn't what I had asked.

"They didn't have one. They left this place the very day we retrieved Saéla and Tarka. The only reason _why_ decided to even tell you about them was because you asked _why_ I disliked you. Y_ou're the only one of them left here_. So, if you _had_ _any plans_ on going out and searching for them, don't even bother, because ifany of us had known that there were, we would have killed them long ago," he told me ruthlessly, his growls steady as he spoke and my heart sank, the hope of meeting any other humans, _my own kind_, came crashing down. I lowered my head and let out a harrowed sigh, deeply disappointed.

I had thought others of my kind _were here_ and in my excitement, _I had_ been planning on doing just what Karba had told me not to do. I was going to leave at first light, to go in search for them, breaking my promise with my mother on not doing anything to allow myself to heal. I guess there was no point now, knowing full well that Karba _would do_ what he said if he had found out that there were any others of my kind.

"How could they have left…?" I then asked, my growls almost becoming a croak and I didn't even care about what Karba thought about how I felt. He wouldn't understand. He had always had his own species around him all the time. Me? I had no one. Not even a male of my own to mate with... "We're surrounded by water…" Karba growled thoughtfully before he spoke.

"I don't know what the beasts are called but it carries them across the sky and across the water. That is how they come _and that_ is how they leave…" he explained callously. I sighed once again, quite saddened that I'd never meet any other like me. "It was in one of those creatures, down at the coast that Saéla and her brothers found you when you were a hatchli – a youngling," he then said, correcting himself.

"What?" I whispered, startled by his last few growls. My mother had failed to mention _that._ She had only told me that she'd found me down at the coast north-west from where we were now. Never anything about me being inside _a_ _creature_. Again, _Karba_ was telling me things that _she_ and _the others_ to tell me. He was the last raptor in the entire pack that I had expected to tell me any of this. "They…found me inside of it?" I questioned and I wondered how I could be still alive if I had been chow.

"It's…not that kind of beast that eats," Karba answered, thoughtfully. It wasn't…_alive, _a living specimen… It morales carries the humans," he explained. 

"Does…does it at least have any remains?" I questioned, interested on seeing the bones that might be left of _it_.

"Unfortunately, there isn't. When night had come after you were among our pack the sea dragged it back out to sea and we haven't seen it anywhere since."

"Oh…" I replied, saddened. Everything that Karba had told me…it was a lot to take in...and… I had learned a lot more of my kind than any other raptor in my pack, even from my mother and grandmother and was angry. Angry with them for never telling me about the humans that had been here. Why hadn't _they_ told me?

"Why hasn't anyone ever told any of this?" I asked him, unable to keep my growls from becoming terse. "Why are _you_ telling me any of this?"

Karba snorted from his nose. "Honestly… I shouldn't even be telling you _any of this_ at all. I'm only telling you because I said I would be fair to you and I believe it's only _fair_ that you know some things, _despite_ _how I feel about it_. It was, Mélan, that invoked this after you had grown a quarter of what you are now, so that you'd be…_safe,_ as she calls it. Speaking about your kind wouldn't have exactly favoured you as she and your moth– _Saéla,_ feared that you'd become self-conscious about yourself. They didn't…_want you_ to feel out of place," he explained to me, and…I could understand what they were trying to do for me, but…it didn't exactly feel right. I had always known from my youth on how _different_ I was from my family and wanting to know why. They should've been upfront and honest to me about it. I trusted both of them more than anyone else in the entire pack, apart from Naïka of course.

"Thanks," I then said to him, my growls meek. "Thanks for…telling all of this…"

"Welcome," he replied stiffly, but he then spoke again. "However, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what I told you. I have taken a large risk in breaking my word to her," he said, turning his head to the right hand side again, his yellow eye on me.

I averted my gaze from him for a moment. I had actually wanted to speak to my mother about all of this. To find out if what Karba had told me was the truth. I wasn't going to say that I had heard it from him, as Karba _had_ risked a great deal on telling me. If it _was_ true, that is…and again…I felt like he was…

"I'll give you my word if you give me yours that _everything_ you've been telling me about the other humans being here and about me is _true_ and not made up to play with me," I told him quietly, but defiantly, looking directly into his eye and it narrowed somewhat and could tell that he was offended, but...

"I give you my word that I am not deceiving you in any way and that _everything_ that I have told you _is true_," he growled firmly and I nodded accepting it, believing that what he had told me is true, because the one thing I ever liked about Karba is that he always kept his word. _Always_.

"And I give you my word that I will not tell my mother, grandmother or anyone else in the pack about what you have told me," I promised.

"Thank you," he said, his growls less crispy they should have been, and turning his head back to its original position and we both saw that we were approaching the borders of our territory.

"Karba?" I said again as we entered our land, a thought striking me about my kind when they had been here.

"Yes?"

"When…you were…_hunting_ my kind, were they…were they males?" I asked, curious.

"Most of them," he answered after a moment's thought and said no more.

Nightfall had completely fallen by the time we arrived back to the nests and I was greeted by more of the pack that were going to their nests to sleep for the night and they were looking somewhat baffled to see that Karba was bearing me, despite how he felt about me, but didn't say anything about it and as we said our good nights, we made our way towards our Alpha who had been up with my mother speaking to her while they waited and thoughts drifted to what Karba had told me about them not saying anything to me and had a brief moment of sadness

"I trust that the both of you exchanged words with each other," my grandmother said to the both of us when we met her, with red narrowed eyes, her growls stern.

"Yes," I replied, dismounting from Karba and staying by his side. "We've agreed to…a partnership; I say you could call it."

"Partnership?" my mother asked, her own red eyes narrowing in confusion.

"No. It _isn't_ a partnership," he said and I stared at him, perplexed. "I'll be as _lenient_ as I can with her," he said to her. "But I will be fair. I won't judge her for what she is and I'll look out for her while I am with her."

"_You_, are a real piece of work, you know that?" I said to him and he looked at me and I caught a small twinkle in his eyes.

"I do have reputation to uphold," he growled coolly and I couldn't help but let out a tiny growl of laughter. Jerk.

"Well, I there say this is starting off rather well," my grandmother said, making us look back at her and my mother. Our Alpha looked somewhat pleased. My mother, however, was looking at Karba with suspicion, her eyes narrowed.

"_Some_ progress has been made I can see," she said, her growls crisp, but then her eyes loosened and she growled a sigh. "Just…be kind to her…" She was very troubled about this and I knew wasn't the only one. Falko, Ténum, Naïka, and few others in the pack as well for sure, judging by the history we had had. But who knows, maybe this was finally our chance to work things out. I hoped it was.

"I'll…what I can. You have my word on that Saéla," he told her.

"How are faring Kàturi?" my grandmother then asked me and judging where her eyes were now gazing and how she sounded, I knew that she was speaking about my sex.

My entire flesh had gone back to feeling warm again, bringing with it the aching sensations of discomfort, but they weren't as bad as they were. It still stung when my I brought my legs too close together and when I was moving. I guess I really should follow my mother's advice and decide not to stretch at all and she had focused her attention back on to me again, her eyes descending.

"Did the water help?" she asked.

"A little," I answered, my growls thin, as I looked down at myself. But then parted my legs a bit, bent my back and used the palms and fingers of my hand to pull back the partially dry fur above and just below my apex until I could clearly see _all_ of my discoloured flesh. It might have been just dark, but my eyes had really adjusted to the night over the long period of time and I saw that it really _wasn't_ a pretty sight. "I will be going back down tomorrow," I told them, looking back up and seeing that they had lowered themselves, using their own raptor vision eyes that could see through the darkness and focused in on my bruised sex. Even Karba had looked to see how bad I was, as he hadn't taken any keen interest in looking at me there.

"We're going down there _first thing_ tomorrow morning after you have eaten," my mother said to me sternly, who was the last out of the three last to straighten back up and I nodded. I hardly even ate anything today.

"No," our Alpha said to my mother firmly. "During daylight, Kàturi, is Karba's _full responsibility,_ until, she has healed."

My mother growled another sigh and nodded, but could tell that she was very reluctant to let this happen, but she then nodded. "Karba?" she then asked, looking at him.

"I'll take when she has finished eating," he answered her and she nodded again.

"Thank you."

"Good night," I said to Karba, as we all began to part ways, going to our nests to retire for the night. My mother had made me sit on her, not wanting me to walk even though ours was only a short distance away, and I was actually quite thankful for it. I had done enough to myself already from my leg coming down from the tree that had hidden in from the Spinnasaurus and when I fought against Réga's goons.

My mother's nest was the largest made in the entire pack, as it was designed precisely to accommodate her and myself, as it was mostly due so she could share her body temperature with me to keep me warm. Ténum and 'Fal though had made one similar when they had been younger so that I could sleep with them and we still used it now and again.

"So…what else happened while you were with him?" my mother asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed as I stared at the back of her head.

"You expect me to believe that the two of you got on fine while with one another?" I said, turning her head to the side so that one of her red, narrowed eyes was on me and I turned my diverted my eyes, thinking again on what Karba had told me, but I wasn't going to break what I promised to Karba.

"Well, we did have a small row," I admitted, but thought very carefully on what I was about to say next. "But, that was just about what he was agreeing to do for me." It was…kinda the truth.

My mother turned her head forward again, a growl of thought coming from her throat. "And there was nothing else?" she asked.

"No," I lied, my growls even and I disliked that I had done so to her, but, she had done the same to me. Well, maybe not _lied_, but _hid_ some truth of how I was found and the humans that had been here from me.

My mother didn't say anything for a few moments as we approached our nest, but then…"Do you feel…_safe_ with him?" I thought about it before answered. How I was when we were first together on our way back to the nests after we had defeated Réga, how we were when we headed to the falls and when we were there and when we had come back to the nests when I was finished.

"Not…at first," I responded thoughtfully. "But, when we really started speaking to each other…" I stopped, not knowing what growls to describe how I felt. "…he made me a little nervous," I then told her. "But, we're ok with each other. _For the moment that is_."

My mother nodded her head as she stopped at the large nest and stopped down, allowing me to get off and cringed a little as I swung my left leg over to my right, stretching myself and my mother caught this as she had her head turned.

"The next few days are going to be quite painful," she told me, sorrowfully.

"I believe you," I murmured sorely, as I placed my hand down again between myself and a thought then struck me when the end of my palm rested on the top of my region, where the crimson, pebble sized _thing_ was situated inside the retractable piece of flesh inside my entrance, making me wonder if my mother would know something.

"Mother…when I was checking my after what happened, I saw something…_different_ at the top of my sex," I said to her and she looked at me in puzzlement. "Here…" I then said, bringing my hand up and pointing at the top of my slit where the lose flesh was and my mother focused in on where my finger was and then looked back at my face and a light growl came from her.

"You…found it today?" she questioned, her growls mild and I gave her a look bewilderment hearing a smile audible in them. She…_knew_ what I was talking about _and_ what it was.

"Yes," I then responded, still perplexed. "After I landed on it, that is."

"_You what?"_ she half exclaimed, her growls full of concern, surprising me, and immediately lowered herself down belwo my apex, looking in between the top of my cleft, where it was situated.

_"What?"_ I asked her, feeling worried, but my mother ignored my question and spoke herself, looking up at me.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Her growls were anxious.

"A bit, but…not so much as I was earlier with it," I replied immediately. "Why? What's wrong? What _is it_?" I couldn't help but feel a little scared. Was this…_thing_ important to me in some way?

My mother brought herself back up to her full height, looking at me with worry in her red eyes. "It is a very important part of our anatomy that allows us to get ready to reproduce," she told me. "Our mates use their tongues to lick it, and in doing so, it sends a…" she stopped, her narrowing as she became thoughtful, but then continued. "…it sends a wonderful feeling throughout the entire area of our sex so that it can become glossy, allowing it to easily take in our mates," my mother explained to me, as I listened to her, stunned, wondering how something so small, could do that to me, e_specially_ after I had touched it. I didn't experience any pleasant feeling, _only_ _pain_! I had however felt my own region feeling slimy now and again, but that had only been due to me leading up to when I had bled and the _aftermath_ of that of course. But from what my mother was describing to me about mating, it sounded a lot different from what I experienced every twenty-eight to thirty two-days. As for the males during the mating process, I had always assumed that they just entered us straight away, gave us their _seed_ and that was it. Though, I had never actually _witnessed_ a mating session, but I did know enough to know _what they did._

"O-kay," I then said, trying to get my head around all of this, but then I frowned. "It…_hurts_ though. When I touched mine it made me just about scream," I told her and my mother nodded in response.

"Yes. It is _extremely_ sensitive," my mother replied, her eyes narrowing even further, as if reflecting on a memory. "When…Crón had been breathing with me, his tongue wasn't as damp and had just dried up from licking mine and…well, from your findings, I say you know how it felt." I nodded at that, cringing a little as I thought about my mother's pain. "But when it is well moistened the tongue can reduce it, giving us a really beautiful sensation that it can almost make your head spin." I tilted my in confusion, raising one of my fur lines above my eyes.

"Make your head spin?" I asked. My mother growled a soft laugh, but then became worried again and spoke.

"Your mind almost seems to just stop and focuses only on the intense pleasure that your entire body is experiencing and it continues to do so while your mate is bound to you from behind."

I nodded again and looked back down at my finger, just above the rift between the folds of my flesh, covering my lips and the…_special_ _part_ my mother was telling me about in the retractable piece of flesh, acknowledging at how important it was to me when I was going to mate. _If I ever mated,_ that is.

"Do we…call _it_ anything?" I inquired, wanting to know if there was any name for the crimson, bud like thing I had.

"We've have always referred to it as our _charm,_" she answered, her growls hesitant. "But that's only because it's the first thing our mates search for so that we can engage with them." The name…sounded right. After all, from the way she told me, it seemed that our _charm_ really attracted the males, as though they couldn't wait to _put themselves_ into us.

"How is yours, though?" my mother then asked me once again, her growls uneasy.

"It…is quite sore. But…it's kinda going away," I told her.

"So, we can only assume that it is healing," she said and I could only nod in response and just as I took my hand away from the top of my apex and brought it down to my side, I heard my name being growled with excitement by my sister and we both looked to see Ténum and Falko, rushing towards us _and_ followed behind by Naïka.

"Your back!" my sister growled happily, nuzzling me and I put my hands up onto the side of her neck and started stoking her, glad to see her and my brother who nuzzled me also and once they were finished, they went over to our mother, nuzzling her too.

"Hey, Naïka," I welcomed warmly, who hadn't joined in on my brother and sister on nuzzling me and had kept himself a few feet away from us, which saddened me a little. we hadn't actually done anything like that in a while and I think it was actually because he was worried the sharp claws of his hands would scrape against my skin. "Do I get anything from you?" I teased and a soft growl with a smile audible rumbled from his throat and, _finally,_ he came over and nuzzled me and instead of stroking him, I put my arms around his neck, being careful that I wasn't too close so that the tips of his claws wouldn't scratch me and then pulled away from him.

"What was it like with, Karba?" he then asked me after we had parted from one another, his growls filled with animosity, his eyes narrowed, but I smiled back at him

"Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I replied, my growls light my eyes on my best friend and his eyes extended in surprise. "We've

"_Not bad_?" Ténum asked dubiously, looking at me with scepticism, as was Falko.

"We've agreed to treat me fairly from now on and…we've agreed on a few other things as well," I told them, thinking back on what Karba had told me about myself and my kind.

"Oh? You left that part out with me," my mother said, looking at me with curiosity and I couldn't help but look away and swallow. _Triceraton!_

"Just some of the things he said when we were with grandmother," I said when I looked back at her again,

"And…the both of you got on _fine_ together?" Naïka asked, his growls filled with disbelief.

"Not at first," I confessed. "We did have a disagreement on something, but we…worked on it," I explained. They all stared back at me, looking completely unconvinced that the two of us had gotten along during our absence. "Yes. That's right, we worked it out," I said to them again.

"That…is just not Karba," Naïka then said, his growls full of suspicion and my mother and 'Fal nodded in agreement, but Ténum, although she too held a look of doubt, it seemed hesitant.

"Maybe he really _is_ trying to be nice to her," my sister then said her growls optimistic, seemingly willing to give him a chance.

"Maybe…" my mother said, full uncertainly.

"I don't like it," Naïka said to me, his growls filled with distrust. "It just…doesn't feel right."

"Look, I know how all you all of you feel about this and hey, I'd probably feel the same way if I was either of you, but you weren't there. It's ok. I'll be fine," I told them; trying to brush away they're uncertainty.

"Very well," my mother growled a sigh after a moment. "I will let you be the judge of him at this current time." My brother and sister looked from our mother to me, remaining silent, and I then turned my eyes to look at my best friend, who still looked unsure.

"I still don't like it," he told me. "But…as your mother said…it is up to you to judge him..."

"I'll be fine," I said again, my growls soothing. "You guys are over reacting because of how he's treated me in the past. I do not doubt that the two of us still won't see eye to eye, but it's a start for the two of us isn't it?"

"I suppose your right," he growled, grudgingly. "Just watch yourself, alright?"

"_Okay_," I said, getting a little exasperated. He almost reminded me of my mother. "You're _really_ starting to worry too much about me, you know that 'Naï?" I said, pointing it out to him.

"He's only looking out for you," my mother declared to me.

"I know that…" I responded, looking at my best friend, apologetic. "…and I appreciate it, but I'm well _capable_ of looking out for myself, even if something happened between me and Karba_."_

"Yeah? Well, I'm sorry, but that didn't seem to go so well when you had…" he broke off and looked to my mother. "What was it that was after her again?" he questioned.

"A Spinosaurus," she replied and he looked back at me.

"_That_ after you. _Plus_ almost getting _eaten_ by Réga and his party," he finished earnestly and I couldn't help but glower at him, curling my fingers into the palms of my hands. "Look…" he then said, his growls becoming sigh. "I'm not trying to say that I doubt your inability to defend yourself. You've proven that to _me _and everyone else continuously. I just…" he stopped what he was going to say and looked away from me and the sadness in his green eyes made my anger towards him dissipate somewhat seeing…worry, fear, anxiety, _annoyance, _and…so much more.

"Never mind…" he then said, growling another sigh and turned his head to gaze upon my mother and my brother and sister. "Good night," he said to them and gave me one last look, the feelings that I had seen in his eyes still there, and then he turned away and headed in the direction of his nest and I stared after him in the darkness as much, as my eyes would allow, until I could no longer see him, my mind filled with thoughts on what was going through Naïka's head. I had half the mind to go after him, to ask what he was going to say, but…something just stopped me from doing so and I didn't know why…

"Helloooo? Kàturi?" came my sister's growls and I snapped out of my thoughts and looked for her, seeing Falko gazing at me, looking puzzled, and my mother, just in her nest, looking out at me, but…there was no sign of her. "Down here," she then said and looked down and saw her staring up at me from just above my apex. I had been so engrossed in my thoughts with my best friend that I hadn't even noticed her going there.

"Ah, sorry. Did you say something?" I asked her, a little embarrassed and my sister rose back up, snorting a smirk from her nose.

"That's ok," she replied airily. "I just asked if you were feeling any belter."

"A…little bit," I answered, putting a hand on the side of her head and rubbing her down, knowing that she was talking about sex. "Although, I won't be able to have any fun with you or 'Fal for the next few days," I said, looking at my mother pettily.

"What exactly happened to it?" my brother asked me.

"I was hiding from that dinosaur up in a tree and as he arrived I didn't sit, afraid that I'd give myself away, so I stood and…its tail smacked the one I was making my feet skid on the sides of the branch and…I landed on sex," I explained, making a face as I recalled how it felt.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" my brother asked, cocking his head and narrowing his eyes in wonder.

"If you want, I could kick yours so you'd know" I offered and my mother growled scoldingly at me as Falko stared at me with shock and I let out a small laugh.

"Kàturi!"

"I was only teasing, mother. I wouldn't do that to him." Although, I might do something like it if he ever got us into another situation such as today.

"I'll…I'll just take your word for it," he said warily and Ténum growled a laugh of her own.

"Alright, you two, get to sleep," my mother told both of them and they did so after we had nuzzled and I got into the nest with our mother, making sure I was in a comfortable position so that my crotch wouldn't pain me as much as flesh of my sides folded in against one another and kept one of my legs apart from the other. It didn't help as much as I had hoped, but at least it eased some of the discomfort I was having.

"Not able to get comfortable?" my mother asked by my side, sharing her body temperature with mine to keep me warm and had her eyes on me, seeing my face.

"Not exactly," I replied, moving my other leg back a bit also, but only seemed to tighten my skin even more and just about opened my mouth, letting out a silent cry, and brought my leg back to where it had been and shut my mouth. This would have to do. "I'm okay," I told my mother, lying to her, but she narrowed her eyes.

"No you're not," she said.

"Well, there isn't anything you, or, I can do," I told her. "I just have to put up with this until I heal." She sighed in response to that, disappointed.

"Your right about that," she said, upset. "I hate seeing you in pain."

Eventually, I finally _did_ get into comfortable position and my mother had fallen asleep. But I stayed awake for a long time my mind filled again with thoughts on what my best friend was going to say to me before he left. There had been so many mixed feelings in his eyes, a thing I had learned to read from family as they weren't exactly able to make any facial expressions like I was, and…I couldn't think that I had seen something else in his eyes. As if he…_longed_ for something…_ Desired _something… _A...attracted _to something… Had it…been me? Was he…in _love _withme?Did he_…feel_ _that way_ about me?

I turned my head to look up at the night sky, the clouds obscuring the blinking lights, worried about this, and I couldn't help but feel scared as well. We were two _completely_ different species! It would never work! Not to mention how the _pack_ would react if they found out about this! How could he even feel this way about me? Well…there was the population control, so that we could only have a certain number in our pack, but…I doubted it was because of that and if it wasn't, then what was?

My question was answered when I thought back to all the wonderful times we had together when we grew. Him taking his first baby steps towards me, following me until we played with each other, hunted together, looked out for each other, laughed with one another, cared for one other, take comfort from each other when we were alone… My thoughts continued on. Was it because of all of those times we spent with each other that had made him feel this way about me? It had to be… But…as I thought about everything we had done together, I couldn't help but begin to feel something back and…appreciate how _lucky I was_ to have a friend like him… A friend… I diverted my eyes away from the sky, a harrowed feeling flowing through me entire body, as the thought of Naïka being my _mate_ entered my mind.

_Oh, Triceraton._ This wasn't good! This wasn't good at all! What was I going to do? I suddenly became aware of how fast I was breathing and the intense pounding against my left bump and tried to calm myself back down by breathing slowly in through my nose and out through my mouth and only when I had composed myself that I decided that I had to talk to him about all of this before things got even more confusing, _for me and for him._

**Well? Good? Bad? Leave a Review!**

**Oh, I should tell you that there will be a little action and…_love_ in the next chapter so, just a heads up ok?**

**Oh, also I need your opinion on something actually. I will be bringing people into this fiction and…well, I'm debating with myself if I should go by Kàturi's POV when she sees with them, or the peoples POV mind you there's only a few of them. So..which do you want?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! (waves) Sorry for the long hiatus. I'm not going to explain myself on why I haven't been at this story for so long to just read this chapter, which is quite short, but there will be more to come this Saturday. Oh and there is no action like I promised from last chapter which was back in October I think and no love scenes. They will be followed on sometime in next chapter or the chapter after that one. Anyway I hope to do a chapter every week on Saturday.**

I let of a sigh of contempt as I stared over at the water that was falling from above the arch of the crevice as I sat on Karba's back as we arrived at the place where the water cascaded from above the rocks.

The last couple of days weren't the best ones I'd ever had. After the days the following day's events when I had encountered the Spinosaurus, which I had narrowly escaped from, and forcing me up into one of the tall trees, which too hadn't exactly worked out when the dinosaur had struck the trunk with its tail, making me lose my footing and causing me to land on my crotch and severely bruising the sensitive flesh. My leg work didn't help either during the battle between Réga and the partyhe had with him. After all of that leaving me in a _lot_ more pain that I thought I would be…

I was mainly used to getting light scratches from the claws and tails to my body from other dinosaurs during hunting and a little bit of tussling with the other raptors of my family, but none of that was compared to _this_. It was the first thing I had noticed when I had woken up and I was unable to stand, let alone move my legs, as any movement sent an agonizing jolt of pain throughout the sides of my groin.

On the bright side however, as the days passed, the swelling had decreased a little, the dark-blue colour underneath the fur of my sex becoming a greenish-yellow and I didn't know if that was good, or, bad as I wasn't familiar with what those colour's meant. But if the swelling of my region was beginning to decease, obviously that meant it was getting better, right? As for my _charm_, it was improving also. Even though it wasn't exactly throbbing like it had been, it was still hurting, but that too began to fade over time, the reddish-blue colour on my flesh becoming colours that I was accustomed to seeing and knew that I was healing. I had after all returned to the stream morning and evening, _with_ _Karba_ _of course_, until it barely visible among my fur anymore.

Karba and I continued to get along with one another, but we didn't speak as much as we had done when he had taken me the first time. Today was the last day he was accompanying me, as it was the final time I was letting the cold water sooth my groin.

"As I said multiple times already, I'm a lot better than I was," I said yet again to Karba, my mother and grandmother, who both specially sent me back here for one last final time. "One more day isn't going to make a difference, Karba."

"It makes all the difference, girl," he growled firmly, stopping where he usually did, the edge of the grass and rock path that led down to arch. I closed my eyes, letting out another sigh as I did so and when I opened them again, I pulled my right leg over the raptor and hopped off of him and started my way down to the curvature of the rock. "Oh, and you might be able to fool the others, but I know exactly why you don't want to be near that water," Karba then said, making me stop and slump my shoulders before I looked back up at him. He was right. There was a reason why I didn't want to come here.

Over the past number of days the water was becoming a lot colder. It always did during this season and I always tried to refrain myself from using it too often until the warmer seasons came. I was well used to the water's temperature, but during this season it got so cold that I didn't want to go anywhere near it and an early morning such as this would mean that it would be extremely chilling just like it had been yesterday when I had been here at that time when the temperature dropped during the night.

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked, managing smile, deciding to toy with him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't see why I have to say what you already know," he replied, his growls prominent.

"Well then, how do you know your right?"

"Instinct."

I looked at him with curiosity. "Humour me." He growled at me with impatience. "Chances are your right anyway," I added

"You know I'm right _and_ I'd rather _not_," he growled in annoyance.

"I'll get you dinner," I offered, frivolously. This time he growled threateningly.

"If I answer," he said, trying to keeps his growls steady and calm. "Will you just go and do what I brought you here to do?"

"Yes," I answered, knowing that I was really testing his patience now.

"You don't like the water being so cold during this season. There, you happy?"

"Delighted," I growled in response and he snarled in annoyance.

"Do what you have to do and let us be gone from here," he told me.

"Al-right. Sor-ry," I said, almost exasperated and turned, continuing my way down. Would it kill him to try and have a sense of humour?

I settled myself down onto the flat, descending rockery that lay behind the falling water of the crevice that I came too sooth my body and while I supported myself up with my arms I widened my legs and pushed the lower end of my body closer to the water until it started to just hit the very top of my sex and I winced as its freezing temperature struck me.

As I let the water wash over the area of my body I began to lye myself down until I felt my back and head touch the stone. Next I closed my eyes and began to try and take my mind someplace else in hope on not to notice the freezing liquid striking my sex and my thoughts settled on someone that hadn't seen for days. Naïka.

The only thing that hadn't worked out for me during my time of healing was what had happened between me and him… I had never gotten to speak to him about what had occurred that night between the two of us, not to mention the possibility of what he could be feeling for me, because…he had disappeared…

It had turned out that Naïka hadn't gone to his nest after we had spoken that night. The day after some had thought that he had gone patrolling the boundaries by himself or had went hunting. But that didn't appear to be case once the party went in search for him and not finding him. I too had wanted to go in search for him, worried that something might have happened to him, but my mother had practically kept me among the nests, wanting me to stay put and heal. I had no other choice but to comply anyway since almost any stretch with my legs sent waves of discomfort throughout the folds of my sex.

Every time that I thought of his disappearance, I couldn't help but think that it had been my fault that he had left in the first place after we had spoken to one another that night. He had been about to say something to me, but cut himself short, deciding to depart and chosen not to go after him and ask him what he had wanted to say.

But I didn't…

We had both been angry with each other, but his had been more out of worry and my own with him thinking that I was someone who needed protecting because I wasn't as agile as my pack. But it hadn't been anything like that at all and I was now under the impression that Naïka had been afraid of losing me, because he loved me. Loved me enough to ask if I would be his mate...

If that's what Naïka wished me to be then all I could see in it was disaster. I don't think the pack would take one of their own mating with a human even if I was part of their family. Two completely different species didn't do that! But in truth…I would almost be happy if Naïka took me as his mate… To feel loved in a way that I had never experienced, like the rest of my pack had when mating…

But I wouldn't... I didn't want Naïka to love someone who would be unable to provide him with children. The probability of me providing him with any was close to zero, because again we were two different species…

Sighing, I opened my eyes and after a moment of awareness of how cold the flesh of my sex felt, I raised myself off the rockery with my arms, my knees crunching and stood up, the remains of the water falling out from inside me and dripping from my saturated fur. I brought a hand down and placed it upon the fuzz and began to move it back and forth, just enough to bring some feeling back as I had gone numb. When I was done, I made my way back up to Karba.

**Yes, yes, I know it's short. I'm sorry. But look on the Brightside. It's an update so your going to have to look forward to Saturday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! Here's Chapter 6! And as promised on the 11-03-2013! In reality though it's the 10****th****! Saturday! What's that? It's Sunday? Noooo there must be some mistake, it's Saturday! Ok yeah, I didn't get it done for Saturday… : ( I was playing the new Tomb Raider game and I was talking to one of the fans of the story… Blame the game that has an awesome story and the guy that kept me waiting in anticipation for his reply : ) Anyway onwards with the story!**

**Chapter six**

"Something on your mind?"

I took my eyes off the path, raising my head to look at Karba as I approached the edge of the grassland where he was standing.

"No," I lied, my growls soft, my troubled thoughts still on Naïka and on where he may be. Karba however narrowed his yellow eyes at me when I answered him as I reached him. "Let's go," I then said to him and was about to put my hands on him and pull myself up on the raptor but he shied away from me, making look at him in confusion as he turned to face me. "What?" I asked.

"Normally I would not care if something was wrong you. So tell me… What is wrong?"

I stared at him, surprised more than anything but then frowned. As much as he said he'd _try _to get along with me he was the last person I wanted to talk too about what was going on between me and my best friend. It was nice of him to offer as someone to talk too, but I didn't trust him that far and I doubted I ever would.

"Sorry, Karba, but…a couple of days of us starting to get along doesn't exactly make me want to share just about anything with you…" The raptor snorted a gust of air from his snout at my response.

"As you wish," he said.

"Can we go?"

Without a word, he turned to the side, allowing me to place the palms of my hands on his back and when I did so, I pulled myself over him and he began to tread his way back to the nests.

I gazed silently down at Karba's flesh, making no attempt to make any conversation with him, my fervent mood from teasing the raptor earlier dampened as my mind continued to linger on my best friend. Was there any other reason why he would have stayed away this long from the pack? Everyone was really worried about him. His mother was well beside herself with worry; his father not so much saying that he knew how to look after himself. He didn't even seem to be worried of the fact that he could probably be _dead_, or even _eaten_ by something out there…and it was all my fault…

"You're worried about your friend aren't you?" came Karba's growls, making me raise my head to look at the back of his head.

"What, you got that from instinct as well…" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Do not worry about him though. As much as I hate to admit it, he is quite strong. He won't go down that easily"

I narrowed my eyes at the back of Karba's head, annoyed of the fact that he didn't seem to have any care at all for him. "Only until something _big_ comes along. He has no chance without numbers against a Tyrannosaurus, Carnotaur or even a _Spinosaurus!_ You know that," I said, unable to hide the terror I felt for him in my growls.

Karba came to a halt and turned his head slightly to his left, one of his yellow eyes on me. "It's true that we're stronger in numbers against such beasts. But do not forget, you survived against one of them."

Fuming, I leaned in. "_By_ _mere_ _luck!_" I growled. Karba snorted another gust of air from his snout and turned back to the path in front of him, continuing on.

"What?" I asked, growling in annoyance.

"From what Mélan told me, you weren't too happy when you thought he didn't think you were strong enough to take care of yourself, yet here you are doing the exact same thing…" he growled scornfully, making me snarl in response.

He did speak the truth however. My mother had told our Alpha about what had happened between Naïka and I as she, my brother and sister were the last in the pack that he spoke too.

"Because I'm _worried_ about him," I growled, annoyed. How was that so hard for him to understand? Karba however snorted another gust of air from his snout and took it that he was sneering at me. "What," I growled through my teeth.

"So, you're allowed to worry about him and yet _he_ wasn't allowed to worry about you. Amusing." he scoffed. I looked darkly at the back of his head, curling my fingers in until my so like claws were digging into him, but then, I straightened them back out.

There was some truth to it after all. I never wanted to feel like a burden to the pack and always wanted to feel like I could stand on my own two feet without any help from them. But I knew there were times when I wouldn't be able to do things without them either. Going up against Réga and the small group from his pack had proved that. I had even said to Naïka that if Karba had decided to ever turn on me that I'd be able to handle myself if that day ever came, but in truth, I knew I wouldn't win. He may be many seasons old, but he was still the second most dominant raptor in the pack when it came to battle.

"Shut up," I growled silently at him and he snorted another gust of air out of his nose.

"Is this payback because I was teasing you earlier? To make me feel even more miserable about what I've done" I demanded from him, my growls filled with fury.

Karba came to s stop, twisting his head to the side, both his eyes on me this time. "No. This is not vengeance…and what do you mean what you've done?" he asked, his growls stern.

"It's because of _me_ that he's gone…all because I was being jerk to him…" I confessed, letting out a sigh of guilt avoiding his gaze.

"Why do you think that?"

I wasn't going to answer him on that. I wasn't going to tell him that he probably wanted me to be his mate. If I did, then it was just going to make things worse than it already was.

"I just know it…" was all I said.

"There must be a reason why," he growled his growls soft, almost…caring, making me look back at him and I saw kindness there in his eyes. Did Karba actually have a gentle part of him? Still that wasn't enough to make me trust him.

"Because of the fight we had…" I told him. It was the truth to some extent.

"I see…" he said, growling thoughtfully. "Kàturi…everyone fights from time to time and sometimes one doesn't want to be around the other for a while, because their either angry with _them_ or with _themselves _for saying things that they might've regretted saying…"

I took in what he said and nodded my head. I had been angry with him for thinking me _weak_, but it hadn't been because of that at all and regretted not going after him when I could to hear what he had was going to say…

"All you can do is wait and until he returns and see if the both of you can work out what happened between the both of you," he growled.

I didn't say anything for a moment. It was strange of him giving me council, but it was good none the less, but only if he knew what was going on, I doubt he'd be so willing to help me…

"Thanks…" I finally growled, managing a small smile around my mouth.

"There's no need for it," he responded, narrowing his eyes again and turned his head away from me and continued on his way.

"There is," I pressed. "I know your trying for us to get along so…thanks for everything you've done for me so far…" I said, growls somewhat shy.

Karba didn't responded at first, but then, "You're welcome…" he said, his growls gruff.

It wasn't too long more until we crossed the borders of our territory, but then I spoke up. "Ah, Karba, I'll see you back at the nests," I said to the raptor, pulling my right leg over him and leapt off him.

"Why?" he questioned, stopping to look at me.

"Because I got to pee," I told him.

"Alright. I'll let Mélan and the others know that you'll be on your way," he said before he turned and headed off towards the nests.

I watched until he was out of sight through the trees and then looked down at myself, parting my legs from one another, bringing my hips forward, using my fingers to spread myself apart and began to relief myself.

_CRACK!_

I stopped the flow immediately, turning my head around sharply to look back over my shoulder, the sound of a twig being stepped on coming from behind, but I couldn't see anything. I took my hands away from my nether region and turned, standing ready for anything, my hand on the handle of my weapon that was resting against my leg as my eyes scanned the area.

I couldn't see anything, and yet…I knew something was there, camouflaged with the use of the forest. At least it wasn't anything big otherwise I would've seen it which meant it was either something or small or in between.

I then remembered what Tarka had said about Réga's pack and them eventually coming for me. _Triceriton_… I kept my eyes open as I began to back up, taking the sharp tooth from my leg, ready to turn and head to the pack. If this was them, then I had to be ready. I'd be no match for an entire group.

Suddenly, I heard something rush in from behind me and acted on instinct. I turned, jumping up into the air, roar of ferocity escaping from my mouth, as I twisted myself and wrapped my left arm around the neck of a velociraptor and pulled at it, making it lose its footing and taking us to the ground and I was well on my way on killing the raptor until I saw who it was and stopped myself just in time, as I was about to drive the tooth home into the raptors chest.

"Agh!" I cried, as I hit the ground, _Naïka's_ heavy form on top of me, taking all the air from my body. I dropped my tooth and took my arm from his neck and attempted to push him off of me, trying to breath properly, but he then rolled off me and stood growling with laughter at me as I propped myself up onto my arms taking in lungful's of air.

"Heh, are you alright?" he asked, still laughing, as I continued to breathe heavily and then I turned my head, bringing my eyes up to look at him and rage coursed through me along with mixed emotions. I quickly got to my feet and punched him straight into the snout with all my might, making him recoil and letting out a cry of pain.

"Hey! What was that for?" he demanded, snarling at me.

"I could've killed you! I was this, _this_ close to driving that tooth into you!" I roared at him, afraid of what I would've done if I hadn't recognized him in time. I continued to breathe with extreme intensity and threw myself at him. He began to make a move to defend himself against me, but I got to him before he had a chance to do anything and wrapped my arms around him, my eyes becoming wet as a cry of relief escaped from my mouth as I began to weep. Naïka recognized the action and his tense form began to relax and appeared to be replaced by confusion.

"Don't leave… Don't you _ever_ leave like that ever again…" I sobbed

"Alright… I won't…" he said silently to me, comfortingly.

I opened my mouth, about to say something to him, but then I held my tongue. If I had… it would have only been because I was caught up in the moment… I couldn't say it… Not if it was going to destroy what we had…

**Ok! There's that chapter done. I had planned on Kàturi actually saying that she loved Naïka** **but then…nah! I have a plan don't worry. Keep reading to find out : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. I spilled water on my laptop over the Easter weekend and it fried like an egg, hah, get it? Never mind. Anyway I'm working from my phone for now and lost some of the data as the water got in everything so I got what I was able to extract from the HD and what I've been using on my phone through my email as I'm saving it as a draft. **

**Ok this chapter may seem kind of boring, but...I'll leave yea up to decide that.**

**One last thing to say though…I'm from and originally grew up in North Korea and even though I'm now in Ireland I love being North Korean, but that doesn't mean that I'm and everyone from North Korea are in favour of what Kim Jong-Un is doing. There was a time that I did respect the Jong-Un family. But not now… In my view he's just power hungry…Enjoy reading… **

I backed up, away from Naïka, wiping the tears away with the palms of my hands and glared at him. "Where did you go?" I demanded from him and then asked the question that I had been dreading. "_Why_ did you go?"

The velociraptor looked away from me and I saw guilt in his eyes, but he seemed to abandon it, because he raised his head in the direction of the nests, and by his pose I knew that he was listening for something.

"Naïka," I demanded, my growls, stern, full impatience, wanting answers from him, that, and on what he was now doing. Why was he listening in the direction of the nests? Had Karba heard my cries and was returning to investigate?

Naïka then turned to look back to face me. "Kàturi, I'll explain everything to you, but right now we've got to go if you want to see what I've got to show you," he said, making me look at him in bewilderment.

"Show me?" I questioned, wondering what so special that he wanted me to sneak off without even telling my mother where we were going, or even the fact that _he_ was ok and _alive_. He had just returned and now he wanted _go_ back out there with him! "Naïka, everyone is worried sick about you. Your _mother_ is worried. You…_we_, can't just leave right after you've just come back. You have to–" he cut across me as I tried to talk sense into him and what he said made my heart stand still.

"Kàturi, I found one of your kind's nests."

I stared at him in silence, my mind racing, almost unwilling to believe what he had just told me. "Where? Were there any…any of my kind there?" I asked him, my growls low, my heart beginning to race.

Something in Naïka's eyes seemed to diminish when I asked him that. "It…was empty… I'm sorry…" he said, his growls apologetic and I closed my eyes, all excitement that I had beginning to fade. "But there were some things in it that showed others of your kind, Kàturi," he then said, his growls positive.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my fast beating of my heart starting to become normal again.

"There's…I'm not sure…but there are just some things in the nest that might be able to help you find out some things."

"What kinda things?"

"Well…even though it was empty there was one of them that had something with two of your kind on it… There were some other things there as well but I didn't get much of a chance to look at it all, because I thought maybe it was best for you to see it," he finished.

I looked in the direction of our nests. No one had come looking to investigate meaning that their scuffle had gone unnoticed. For the best perhaps… If Karba had come and had heard what Naïka had told me he would probably tried have stopped me. Actually he wouldn't have tried, he _would_ have stopped me since he told me of what he would if he ever heard anything about any other humans that might be here.

"It's South-east, from here," Naïka then told me, making turn my head to look back at him. "It'll take us around half the day to get to it. That's why it's best that we go now. Plus I don't think our Alpha will even allow us near the place. It's where some of the Tyrannosaurus' hang about.

My eyes widened. "You–!" I stopped myself from shouting in and lowered my growls to scold him. "_You were close to a lot Tyrannosaurus'_?"

"Too close for my liking to be honest," he growled. "I was lucky they didn't even pick up my scent. But it was because of them that I came across the nest hid there for a while till they went by. Kàturi, it's a risk I know that, but there is some thing's there that might be able to tell you who you are and where you came from. Isn't that something you've always wanted to uncover about yourself?"

"Yes…it is," I admitted. "But we're not exactly going to make it there if there if we're in Tyrannosaurus territory, are we? There are bound to pick up our scent. You got lucky, but that doesn't mean it's going to hold out a_ second_ time."

"It's worth a shot though isn't it?" he growled, beginning to get annoyed. "Fine then, it's up to you on whether or not you want to go to that nest that will _probably_ explain _who_ you are and _where_ you came from." I diverted my eyes and bit my lower lip. Why did he have to say it like that…

"Triceraton…" I cursed mutely, knowing that it would be on my mind until I finally went to the place. But…I doubted that I could find anything related to who I was given what Karba had told me about being found close to the ocean, unless the beast that Karba had told me about was used by my kind at that nest… "Fine," I then said, coming to a decision. "You win. Let's go." I saw the triumph in his eyes and turned to the side and lowered his body for me to get on him. "Hold it," I interjected and he turned his head to look at me, with impatience this time.

"What?"

I turned and walked over to where my tooth lay on the ground and picked it up. "I think its best that I bring something along rather than this," I said, looking back over at him and holding it up for him to see. Even though the end of the tooth was sharp, something this small wouldn't be much use against something as big as a Tyrannosaurus. Maybe at the very end at the back of their feet to prevent them from getting back up and for gorging into their eyes to blind them, but other than that, complete useless. "If there is any chance we're going up against these things I'll need something better to deal with one," I told him, my growls sharp.

I kept all the teeth, claws and other accessories that I gathered from the dead and the strong braches with the weapons I crafted out of them just outside the nests. The problem was however was that it remained within our borders.

"We'll risk being _seen_," Naïka stated, turning his body and I looked at him, dumfounded.

"I don't think you seem to realise that we risk being _eaten_," I shot back. "And I don't want that." The raptor pulled his head back, growling with aggravation.

"Alright," he growled, bringing his head back down. "We'll go and get whatever you want to bring. Happy?"

I made a noise of exasperation as I rolled my eyes at him. "We can circle around the nest from the western front so that way we won't meet any of the patrols along east. It'll take them a while to cover the ground there. So I'll have enough time to get what I need and we'll be gone before they'll catch us. You, ok with that?"

"There's only one flaw to your plan," he growled gruffly.

"Our scent?" I questioned. He growled in confirmation. "Let them catch it," I said, uncaring and he stared at me in curiosity, tilting his head. "At least they'll know that you're alive and that I'm with you. Plus, we'll be long gone before they even get there."

"Point…taken," he said, his growls snip. "Alright, let's get going then." He turned once again to his side and I came over and placed my hands on the side of his back and lifted myself up, swinging my leg over him and then we were off. It was only then however that I remembered the jam-packing feeling down in my lower abdomen. I had been so overwhelmed that my best friend had returned and the news of finding a nest with my kind that I had lost all thought of relieving what I had been holding and reminded myself to do so when I had gotten what I wanted.

Naïka made his way quickly towards the western front, making sure that we were well out of the borders of our territory and began to circle around it, making his way through the trees, their once green leaves, decaying and fluttering to the ground and climbing up the uneven ground until it became level. There was mostly silence between us during that time and I had wanted to get back to asking him why he had left, but…I couldn't help but think that he was trying to avoid the question, considering he did so already by telling me about the nest that my kind had used. I could be wrong of course. He had seemed pretty eager to tell me about it… However, it was him that broke the silence between us.

"Sorry for not asking you this earlier, but how are you getting on down there?"

Knowing what he was talking about, I answered. "All better."

"And…your time spent with, Karba?"

"It went really well for the both of us. He really isn't entirely that bad after all you know," I replied. Naïka snorted a gust of air from his nostrils. "Seriously 'Naï, he really isn't. He even went out of his way to admit that you were quite tough."

"He actually said that?" he asked, his growls suspicious.

I hesitated. "Well…he did say strong, but that does fall into the same category," I said and he growled thoughtfully.

"Alright…maybe he isn't that _all_ bad," he responded after a moment and I smiled behind him, glad that I managed to somewhat lessen his doubt towards Karba.

Naïka suddenly took a very sharp turn, making me gasp as I almost about slip right off of him and took my hands away from his upper back and planted them on the sides of his neck and righted myself back up, tightening my legs around him.

"Sorry. That was a bit too sudden," he apologized, coming to a stop, turning his head to the side to look back at me and I released my grip from his neck and brought them back down on his upper back. He had turned to go back in the direction of our territory.

"Yeah," I admitted, loosening my grip around his waist. "Some warning would be nice next time."

"Will do," he growled, turning his head and started moving quickly once more.

He moved slowly when he had to descend the sloping landscape of the terrain and it wasn't too long until we re-entered our borders and it too long after that we arrived to small clearing that consisted of mostly boulders that were positioned in the shape of a semicircle. Most of the trees around them still held their leaves, not giving as much camouflage to the area like it usually did. Some the trunks of the trees were battered and marked from some of the try outs I did after I had crafted some of my weapons when I had been younger until I realised that if I continued then they'd eventually begin to crumble.

All of my accessories lay against the large stones. Tooth's, claws and spikes from certain dinosaurs. Certain thick branches that were singular or double fused others that were draped together with the skins of other dinosaurs to clasp them together. Small stones too were used for the stop of the sticks, as well as spikes, but they a very long time to carve to a sharp point.

Naïka slowed to a stop at the interior of the dwelling and I jumped down from the top of his back and made my way over to one of the boulders where I had some new weapons that I had crafted lying against it. I had made not too long ago, them being the hardest to manufacture, as whenever I had tried conjuring them they would have split until I learned that I had to somehow reinforce them enough so that they wouldn't split even when they were strong and thick.

One had the ends of four velociraptor front foot claws edged into the top. I had wanted to make this type of weapon to use the curved, sharp claws to quickly tear through flesh and of course through the throat too quickly take down anything. Another had the horns from the ends of some Huayangosaurus' tails, there long sharpened tips protruding half way up on the upper and lower ends of the curved branch that I had carved going opposite one another.

There others too that I had crafted from the points of Lexovisaurus', Euoplocephalus' and many more, but I had decided to choose the one with the Huayangosaurus' spikes. I picked it up within the middle and skimmed back over it. The reason why, was because I had trained much longer with it than any of the others. Perform different strikes, making sure that I was able to execute certain combos and of course avoiding bringing it up behind me too far and the wrong way otherwise I would've accidently killed myself.

Even though I hadn't used it against anything, _yet_, I was certain that it would prove effective against something big such as a Tyrannosaurus. The grip too was also something I liked; as I had spent countless times experimenting on different grip techniques and this one I had used for this was by far the best.

A thought then occurred to me as saw inspected my grasp on the stick and I looked down at the tooth that I had strapped at side of my leg and withdrew it with my other hand and turned, making my way over to another boulder, where I kept others like it and sat down and picked up another that had I had used the same gripping technique, only this one had front, curved claw of a velociraptor and positioned it into the side of my leg. I then picked up a long line of vine that I had taken from one of the tree that had been close to the stream and wrapped it around my arm. That was it... I looked back over at Naïka, his green eyes following me.

"Done?" he asked me, his patience seemingly beginning waver as his growl sounded crank and I frowned at him. He really wanted to get me out there.

"Naïka, even if we do get discovered we can always go to it at another time. We don't have to tell anyone that you found the nest," I told him, turning to face him, his attitude starting to annoy me, but when he replied his growls were apologetic, sincere.

"I know… I just…want to find out if that place would be of any help you…"

My scowling softened when he said that, knowing that all he was trying to do was help me find the answers that I had been searching for.

"Thanks, 'Naï," I growled gratefully.

"You're welcome," he replied, his growls gratified. "So…" he then said. "Got everything?"

"Um…" was all I said, thinking of something that I needed to do before we went on our way. "Just…one last thing," I said, lowering the weapon and the vine that I had to the ground and then rose back up, turning my back on Naïka and made my way over beyond the edges of the boulders and once again parted my legs from one another, brought my hips forward and then brought my fingers down to spread my flesh apart and began to relieve myself. Undisturbed this time, I was done after a while, some of the remains dripping from me as I finished off and took my fingers away and turned, making my way back to Naïka who had been watching me through the rocks.

"Feeling…better?" he asked.

"Much better," I replied coolly, picking up my weapon and the vine on my way over to him. "I was in the middle of it earlier until _someone _had me thinking that I was being attacked," I pointed out to him.

"Ah…" he said uneasily. "Sorry about that…" I didn't know if he meant about surprising me, or letting me finish peeing. I didn't exactly care though, so I took it as both.

"Forget about it," I told him. "Say, can you hold this?" I offered him my weapon and he told the handle in his mouth and I draped the vine around my back and after some tying I directed Naïka to place it sideways up I managed to get it under the vine against my back and after checking that I had enough room to turn my head and that the spikes were nowhere near my rear I did some more fastening of the vine it held against me, secure.

"Nice trick," Naïka complemented as he lowered himself all the way down to the ground as I would have grazed him if I had lifted myself up onto him and when I did so I made sure that the spikes were well out away from his sides and then, finally, we were off.

**Well there's chapter seven done. Any thoughts on this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the two month wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it! A special shout out to ****Xahraxs**** for drawing a picture of Naïka and Kàturi! You rock!**

**Chapter 8**

It was a while before both Naïka and I spoke to one another again when we had left our territory, listening for anything that might have indicated that we were being pursued by any of the pack that was on patrol. After some time however when we had finally reached the edge of the woodland we were sure that no one was tracking us. We came out from under the cover of the trees and went out into the open of the grassy plains where the hefty greenery flourished before us.

The forest still loomed over from our right and left-hand side, the terrain descending far off into the distance ahead of us and I could just make out the river, the clear liquid glowing as the sun reflected off from it.

There weren't as much trees out here as I would've liked, encase of anything I couldn't go up against came along. Plus, they were impossible for me to climb since the only branches on them were at the very top of the trees.

A herd of charonosaurus' were feasting upon the green substances in the direction we were heading. The charonosaurus' were somewhat similar to the hadrosaur', but unlike them the charonosaurus' had scales running along their backs and the crest upon their heads was a lot larger. There were quite a few other dinosaurs that were similar to them and it was hard to tell apart at times. It took a keen eye just to notice the differences between them.

There was also a very small group Triceratops across from them that were close by one of the very tall trees with the branches at the top on the side of the woodland that was further up. One of them however let out a loud cry as started to stampede towards the tree and bashed its large head into its trunk, and saw bits of the bark flying as its horns grazed the trunks sides. The Triceratops got what it wanted though and had made a vast number of the greens from the branches above to fall to the ground and the other Triceratops gathered round them and they all begun to eat.

Seeing them all devouring their food couldn't help but make me think of how empty my own stomach was. I hadn't eaten a thing since yesterday at around sunset and what about Naika? When had he last eaten? Hunting worked more efficiently for my family when they had a party together, but he looked healthy enough so he must have gotten something.

Deciding to put the matter of our stomachs aside, for the moment at least anyway, I thought it would be best if we covered some ground to the nest and then see if we could hunt something down on or way later. He did say after all that it would take about the entire day to get there.

"So..." I finally said, breaking the silence between us. "Are you going to tell me why you disappeared that night… after...us?" I asked him my growls low as I stared at the back of his head, wondering all this time if he had left that night because of me.

It took him a while to respond and I waited, the anxiety literally killing me. "I...needed some time to think..." Naïka said to me, his growls soft as he moved across the grassy plains.

"About what?" I questioned.

"Abou–" Naïka was cut short when one of the charonosaurus let out a loud distressing cry, making us look at the plant eater as we were cutting quite close to them. The charonosaurus that had cried out was the one on the lookout for danger and had alerted its herd to our presence and without looking up to see what we were the entire herd started scampering away as quickly as possible.

The Triceratops on the other hand had looked up when the charonosaurus' had let out its warning and they all stared at us as we passed by. They were a good distance away from us but one of them stepped away from its herd to watch us more closely and I saw that it had been the one that had knocked the greens down from the trees branches and could just about make out how much bigger it was from the others. The Alpha.

If it weren't for the distance between us it wouldn't have hesitated on charging at us, but for now we were in the clear so long as we didn't go anywhere near him and its herd. But its herd behind him were also on alert, some turning and watching the sides for any sign of danger and their Alpha waited, observing us carefully, and waiting for us to make a move.

"We're not that close so it's not going to charge us," Naïka growled to me, reassuring me, turning his head forward again.

"I can see that," I replied still keeping my eyes on the Alpha, but then, to my surprise Naïka came to a halt. "'Naaaï," I said, my growls nervous, turning my head just enough to look at the back of his and still keep the triceratops in view, but he didn't respond and I looked at him fully, seeing how straight his neck had become. He was…listening for something.

I immediately knew that something was wrong took into account how tense his posture was beneath me and that made me even more worried than the Triceratops Alpha. Then…I felt it as Naïka's back vibrated beneath me…

Naïka turned his head in the direction of the Triceratops, a sharp look in his green eye and I followed his gaze. The Triceratops Alpha and its group had taken their eyes off of us and turned their heads in the direction of the trees that were close by them; shrill cries of alarm starting to arise, followed by very substantial familiar roar, the vibrations of Naïka's back becoming a lot more substantial, but now I could now hear the heavy pounding of feet.

Something small then raced from the trees, a compsognathus, followed quickly behind by a second, a third, a fourth and then all of a sudden there were dozens of the tiny creatures scattering and jumping from amongst the tree's and it wasn't just them, followed behind by a dilophosaurus and a group of pachycephalosaurus' letting out cries of their own as they fled from whatever it was that giving chase and then it came bursting from the trees, the large dinosaur that I had encountered only days ago. A spinosaurus.

Naïka suddenly jerked beneath me, the movement was so abrupt that I had almost fallen off of him and gripped my legs firmly around his midsection and raised my hands up around his neck a bit as he bolted straight ahead, avoiding the many dinosaurs coming our way.

As I looked back behind me the Triceratops Alpha cried out to its herd and they too all began to flee from the oncoming spinosaurus that had just missed chomping its pointed teeth around the waist of one of the pachycephalosaurus' racing away from it.

The compsognathus ran in between the triceratops' legs as they ran, not caring if they got stamped on as long as they got away from the danger. The pachycephalosaurus' flew by their sides, even the one that had narrowly escaped the fin-backed beast and picked up an unsuspecting compsognathus on its way and started eating the creature right there while it ran. The dilophosaurus had covered more ground than the pachycephalosaurus' and the triceratops' and made a sudden turn, dashing away in the direction from where Naïka and I had come from, back into the trees.

In a matter of moments it was the pachycephalosaurus' that started to take second lead and now it was the triceratops' that were in front of the spinosaurus which was gaining on them fast, getting close to the one at the far back of the herd. The large lizard was just by its quarter ends and had opened its mouth, preparing to bring its jaw down and sink its teeth into its rear when it suddenly raised its head back up into the air and started to slow, the triceratops that it was about to kill getting away, and it came to a stop where Naïka and I had been.

I was literally dumbfounded. It had been the first time I had seen anything that big let its prey suddenly get away from them like that. It was even ready to make the kill and all. But something had looked off however when it had brought its head back up. It had or almost seemed as if it had been distracted by something.

My thoughts were suddenly answered when fin-backed dinosaur had brought nose up into the air and after mere seconds it turned its head in our direction and my blood ran cold. I realised there that it was the very same spinosaurus that I had had run into, my scent still fresh in its mind and it had picked it up. Its deadly green eyes bored down upon me across the land and couldn't help but gulp at what the giant fin-back was thinking right at that very moment and then it let out its high-pitched roar and began the chase.

"Naaaaaaaaaïka…" I said, my growls in complete utter alarm, as I turned my head to face the back of his. "_Run faaasteeer!" _The raptor turned its head to the side to look back and his green eye widened and looked forward again and felt him move just a little bit quicker than he was, but not enough. I looked back at the fin-backed dinosaur. Speed was on his side thanks to its longer legs and was just about three quarters away from us.

"It just turned!?" Naïka questioned, surprised.

"It's the same spinosaurus that I encountered days ago!" I informed him. "It caught my scent in the air!"

"Fantastic!" Naïka growled with the irony of it.

With just the two of us and no back up to help us take the large fin-backed dinosaur down things were looking very grim for us. My weapons were no good here, not while being out in the open like this. I was too close to the ground, but…maybe…

"Naïka, do you trust me!?" I asked.

"Yes!" he answered.

"Then, turn into the trees. Don't do _any_ manoeuvring and just keep going in a straight line!" I told him earnestly.

"_What!?_ _Are you insane!?_ _"That is __**not**__ going to help us!?_" he chastised.

"_It's is if you still want that tail of yours still attached to your behind!_" I snapped back, ferociously.

"_Gagh! Triceraton!"_

Naïka did what I asked and turned in the vertical direction, towards the woodland on our right. When he had done so I raised my left leg up from around his midsection and brought it over his back and down on my right and then swung my other leg over, my back now to his neck and held them tightly around him, gripping the sides of his back just above of his of legs with my hands, my full view now on the spinosaurus, which was half way between the both of us, snarling viciously as it pursued us.

"What are you doing!?" Naïka growled at me, but I didn't respond, whipping the strong curved branch with the Huayangosaurus' spikes from around my back, making sure not to hit the back of the raptors head in the process. There was a high chance that this wasn't going to work and I was more than likely going to my death, but if it did and I somehow managed to live afterwards, then I'd be impressed with myself.

From the corner of my eyes I could to see that we were just approaching the edges of the tree's and prepared myself, gripping the interior of the spiked branch firmly in my right hand, my blood pumping with adrenalin from fear and on what I was prepared to do on trying to survive.

As soon as we passed beneath the tree's I turned my head to the side, looking back, searching for just the right tree, but another roar of the large dinosaur made me look straight back at it, as it brushed the branches of the trees aside with its head as it trailed after us, not even a quarter way between us and knew by this stage that it was either strike now or die.

"Naïka, do you still trust me!?" I asked him again as the spinosaurus was closing in on us, as I looked out for just the right tree that was nearing us as he ran and saw it.

"_What!?_"

"_Do you still trust me!?_" I repeated, looking back at the spinosaurus which was getting to close for our liking, opening up its large pointed mouth, preparing to strike.

"_Yes!_" he answered again.

"Then when you see an opportunity to attack, take it!" I instructed him, raising my legs and planting one foot on the middle of his back and the other at the base from where his tail was, looking back again at the tree that was just near us as the velociraptor sprinted onward.

"Wait, what are you–!?" Naïka began, alarmed at my sudden change of position, but he never got the chance to finish as the spinosaurus snarled, bringing itself down, mouth wide open for the kill. I quickly stepped up onto Naïka's back and my entire weight made him sag from under me, but I jumped before it was enough to send him to the ground and sailed horizontally through the air towards the trunk of the tree that we had just barely passed.

My actions made the spinosaurus change the direction of its mouth as its eyes focused on me as I flew through the air, kicking off from the side trunk with my legs and drove myself up as far as I could go, and it turned its head to the side, its open jaws coming in my direction and suddenly I was in between the spinosaurus' mouth, its long, razor, sharp teeth enclosing around me.

At that moment, time almost seemed to slow as I continued to go up while the beast's mouth came down around me, its teeth preparing to sink deep into my flesh. At that precise moment I didn't know if I was going to live or die, but willed myself to believe that I could make it. I wasn't going to die like this. Not as food!

To my immense delight I made through the dinosaurs mouth with only the edge of its slimy tongue licking the toes of one of my feet and its jaws clamped shut with a loud _crunch_. I soared through the open air, passing by the dinosaur's arms.

Gripping the centre of the Huayangosaurus' spiked branch even tighter, I turned myself in the air and brought my other hand over to rest upon the grip and swung it back behind me. The large beast righted its head to look back at me, aware that it hadn't caught me, and made its way to veer to one side, but not before letting out a cry of my own and swung the spiked curved branch forward and down, piercing its side and dragging through its flesh before stopping, large spurts of red blood gushing from its open wound.

The spinosaurus let out high pitched roar of agony as swerved to its right, raising its head back up into the air at its full height. I hung on for dear life as I went swinging, my right side scraping against one of the tips of the other spikes running down the opposite side of the curvatured branch.

The monstrous fin-backed dinosaur turned its head to look back with new form of hatred for me in its eyes. It saw me hanging from its side as the red river of its blood flowed down. It snarled with ferocity and reached forward. I was prepared to let go and fall to ground far below me when I heard Naïka letting out a shrill cry on the beasts opposite side of its leg, making the spinosaurus let out another loud wail and move backwards, staggering, and forgetting about me, it twisted its head around and turned to get at the velociraptor and kept on turning, knocking into tree's in the process, its tail sending one shaking as it slammed against it.

Not knowing how long Naïka could keep up on what he was doing, I made another move on fighting back against the spinosaurus. I swung myself from side to side, being careful with the other spikes beside me, gaining more cries from the beast as blood spattered from its wound and then I let myself fly in the direction the beast's leg, whipping out the curved claw of the velociraptor from the skins around my leg and letting out another cry as I brought it downward, sinking deep into tough muscle and hung there.

The spinosaurus wobbled on its legs, roaring in pain, keeping its head still on its opposite side as it turned yet again. But suddenly its tail started to come back my watched, dreading with what might occur as the fin-backed dinosaur sent it flying and heard anguished cries of Naïka as it struck him.

_No!_ I thought inwardly as the large dinosaur turned in Naïka's direction, moving its way over to where he was and knew that it was about to finish him off. I quickly placed the free palm of my hand and feet on the front of its leg, somehow being able to get a firm grip as it moved and ripped the curved tooth straight out of the dinosaurs leg, tearing through its flesh and making it to stop in mid stride as it roared and without looking to see if it had turned its head to look back at me, I quickly leaped from the front of its leg to the back of it and turned again in the air and slashed the curved tip of the claw into the hind muscle.

Expecting more tough muscle, I was unprepared for when the claw started to tear cleanly through the spinosaurus' back leg and hot, warm blood rained down upon me. The claw eventually found release as came to the end of its back muscle and I started to fall rapidly through the air.

Seeing the back of its ankle coming up to meet me, I quickly swung the claw into the back of it. It had managed to slow my fall, but the speed I had come at had made the claw slash right through it, but I had slowed enough for me to land safely on my feet, crouch and roll too one side without my legs dealing with any damage as the spinosaurus roared in agony, as it started to falling down in front of itself, blood pouring its destroyed leg.

I slowly got to my feet, watching the large dinosaur carefully as it let out its tortured cries as stared back at its leg and then its eyes sharply turned to rest upon me. I stood ready, the curved velociraptor claw grasped firmly in my blood-soaked hand, expecting it to almost to get back up, but it couldn't. Not with its leg in that condition. Its hatred for me though was evidently clear in its dark-green eyes and looked to be enough to make try. It made no move to do so and it only snarled with ferocity before turning onto its uninjured side.

Eventually it would bleed out and die or something else would come along and finish it off. I wasn't even going to bother trying to kill it off and put it out of its misery or even see if I could retrieve my weapon. We risked our lives enough just trying to take it down.

_We!_ _Naïka! _

I quickly circled around the spinosaurus at a safe distance and saw my friend getting to his feet in front of the huge beast not too far away and knew that I had stopped it just in the nick of time. There was blood around his mouth, but seeing no wounds, yet, I assumed that it belonged to the spinosarus.

"Are you alright" I asked him, hurriedly, reaching him.

"Yeah…" he growled painfully, his eyes on his side. "Just…sore is all." He then turned his head to look at me, his eyes taking in my bloodied form and saw anger behind them. "What about you?" he asked, not saying anything, his eyes surveying me for open wounds, but I doubted he'd find any while I was covered in the dinosaurs gore.

"I'm ok," I told him, looking back at the large dinosaur that we had just put down. "Thanks by the way. For attacking when you did," I then said, placing the claw that I still held in my hand in between the soaked skins around my leg.

"Sure…" he replied, his growls callous, as he too then turned to look at the spinosaurus.

"What did you do?" I questioned.

"Jumped onto its leg, gripping it with my claws and started tearing at it until it managed to shake me off against the trees and that's when it hit me with its tail," he explained. "Now, what did _you_ do?" he asked looking back at me.

"Slammed the spikes on the branch into its side, swung from it, jumped onto its leg with the claw and then jumped behind the leg and slashed at its hind muscle that ripped cleanly through along with its ankle muscle," I explained.

"Not bad," he responded, impressed, but his eyes then hardened and his next growls were terse. "But foolish."

"Yeah," I agreed, not going to argue, because it was. I had taken a huge gamble with my life and I had just barely made it through the dinosaur's mouth. I hoped he hadn't seen that. "It's not something I'm planning on doing ever again, but at the time…it seemed to be the only option."

"For you…"

"Did _you_ have a plan?" I countered my growls snappish.

"Not…exactly," he replied uneasily. "But you know its fly or die if we don't have enough with us to bring down something that big."

I nodded, knowing that it was true. We got lucky. _**I**_got lucky.

Suddenly, the spinosaurus let out an unexpected ear splitting roar, starling us both and turning to look at it, seeing it watching us, and my eyes widened as it started to rise back up onto its feet, even onto its left leg, but it wobbled unsteadily as it did so, its blood still pumping from it.

"No way…" I growled, startled. This thing was something else if it could suddenly get back up after what the back of its leg had just went through. Both of its legs even, as Naïka was tearing and clawing at the other.

"Come on!" Naïka growled loudly from behind me and I turned, not noticing that he had moved, ready for me to get on him and ran to him. I didn't bother with his side and ran between his, placing my hands at the top of his rear and leapt up, landing with my legs around his midriff. The landing was somewhat rough as a jolt passed through my underside, but I didn't care as long as we got out of here!

I didn't have anything now to pull that stunt again and I doubted that the spinosaurus would fall for it this time either. A lesson well learned.

The raptor was off in an instant just as the heavy stamping of the spinosaurus' feet came from behind us and looked behind me, amazed that it had actually managed to give chase. But with what I'd done to its leg however, it wasn't able to go at the speed that it was well used too, especially as its blood continued to stream from the spiked branch stuck in its side and a vast amount of it from behind of its left leg. Even so, it was fast enough, particularly since we had been so close to it, and Naïka, he wasn't going as fast he had been earlier either and the larger beasts tail must have been the cause to that, feeling him wince when I secured my legs around him.

Naïka suddenly let out an annoyed growl and I turned to look back at him and saw in front of us that we were coming to the wayside of a great bank in between the earth and other than the heavy feet from the spinosaurus pounding into the ground behind us was the loud sound of running water. Naïka turned to the left, hurrying down amongst the trees in our path, but the dinosaur behind us was cutting across horizontally to us and knew that it was definitely going catch us this time.

Naïka must have seen this too because he suddenly turned in the parallel direction and was heading straight towards the edge of the bank of the river streaming by far below.

"Naaaïka!?" I called worriedly, starting to hang on tightly to him as I realised what he was actually planning to do and turned my head again to look back at the spinosaurus coming quickly in behind us and opening its mouth letting out an ear piercingly roar and that was when I felt Naïka leap into the sky.

I turned my head back around as we went airborne, climbing high into the sky, but eventually gravity took over and we started plummeting to the water below us, looking tremendously dangerous as the fast current flowed by.

I unfastened my legs from around Naïka's waist and did the same with my hands from the sides below his neck and descended from his side further up in the air until the water came up meet us and he was the first to plunge into the cold liquid and I followed a second later, sinking deeply into its depths.

My eyes filled with water, but forced myself to keep them open as the strong current swept Naïka and I along its path and with difficulty I kicked my legs back and forth, Naïka doing the same, until our heads finally broke the surface and I took in lungful's of fresh air, blinking water from eyes and coughing out water from mouth in the process.

As we were being swept away I saw the spinosaurus roaring after us from atop of the bank from where we had jumped until it was abruptly went out of sight as the river reached a bend and swerved to our right.

_Please just go and die_, I thought, hoping that would. There's no way it could last a day with that amount of blood loss and the smell of its blood in the air was definitely going to attract carnivores so they were surely going to bring it down. It was almost like a big free meal going around at this point.

"Kàturi!" Naïka shouted and turned my head to look at the back of his neck bobbing up and down in the water and saw that there were a approaching a number rocks sticking out from the water as we came to another bend in the river. _Triceraton, _this wasn't good.

I quickly propelled myself to the right as I started to swerve, on a direct path to one of the rocks and avoided it, Naïka evading his as well. I pushed myself back onto the left as I was on a direct course to another, but the current was too quick and went crashing into it, my abdomen taking the full force of the hit.

My breath instantly left me and buckled in the water from the sheer force of the blow, going below the surface, the tide pulling at me and faced the opposite direction. My organs felt as if they had just been turned into mush from the blow and knew what Naïka must have felt like when he had been struck by the spinosaurus' tail.

I somehow managed to bring my head back up above the surface and grasped desperately for air, but oxygen eluded my grasp. My back then struck against something solid and pain seared up and down my spine as I was sent revolving again in the water, passing by another rock but after a moment I was finally able to properly inhale.

There were no more rocks in our path through and seeing Naïka further up across from me, he didn't look like he'd gotten any scratches. But something up ahead made my eyes go wide with terror as the water rushed towards it, cascading below. This was extremely not good!

Naïka turned his head to look back at me and I looked across to him as we approached the falls. If they're rocks below us then we were most certainly dead.

We got closer and closer to the falls and then, eventually, Naïka disappeared over the edge and hoped it wasn't to his death.

Then, I was pushed over the edge, following after him, water showering over me as I saw that we were falling to lake below and with no rocks lacing the ends of the falls, but it was still a long way down and eventually I crashed through the surface, the water engulfing me and pushed my way back up, until my head broke the surface, shaking my head to get the water off from streaming into my eyes.

The push of the water was still there, but it wasn't as powerful as it had been.

"Here!" I heard Naïka call and turned to where his growls had come from. I saw him making his way over to the side of the stream where we could get out of the water and kicked my legs, coming in behind him. He got out of the water and turned, watching me as I came to the edge and clambered out of the water and rolled onto my side, breathing heavily.

"That… Was not… Fun…" I said, between breaths.

"Tell me about it," Naïka replied, tiredly, looking down at me. "Are you alright?" he then asked, concerned. "You got smacked pretty hard against some of those rocks."

"Yeah… Just…sore is all," I answered, using his own words when he had gotten hit by the spinosaurus' tail. "Can we…just rest here for a while?" I asked him.

"Absolutely," he said without hesitation. "After all of that, rest is what _you_ most of all need right now."

I closed my eyes and smiled. After another near death experience it was certainly what I did need.

"I'm just glad it's finally over," I said to him.

The growls had just left my mouth when the shrill cries of velociraptors filled our location.

My eyes instantly shot open and saw Naïka standing ready to attack, letting out challenging cries and hastily got to my feet, pulling out the claw from the skins around my leg and seeing the raptors.

There were three, but then more cries came from the stream and turned my head, seeing two more and then looked back to the front again to keep my eyes on them as Naïka has turned his head too and saw another two coming from either side bring the total number of velociraptors to seven and they closed in around us, blocking off routes for escape. We were caught in a death trap.

_Triceraton! _

I then noticed how familiar some of these raptors were and knew that they were Réga's pack!

"Hold it!" one of the raptors growled loudly, female, from the stream and making the raptors stop in their tracks, some with disfavour with the command and growled malicious at us as she continued forward.

I turned my head to look at the raptor that had spoken and recognised her as the one that had stalked me when Réga was going to kill me and had witnessed me killing her Alpha and now from the looks of it, she had now taken his place.

Great…

"Kàturi…" she said, growling my name with loathing before turning to look at Naïka beside me and growled spitefully at him and he responded back in kind, making the rest of the velociraptors shriek back until their Alpha screeched at them to quieten.

"Why are you out here?" she demanded, her growls testy.

"And why would we tell you?" Naïka growled, sneering and she bared her sharp teeth at him, dangerous growls audible.

"I think you are forgetting that the odds are not in your favour here, Naïka," she snapped at him and I turned my eyes to look at my friend. She was familiar with his name?

"We've been through worse," I countered, turning my eyes back to her and she gazed back upon me and snorted a gust of air from her snout, amused.

"_That_ I do not doubt," she growled smugly. "Now…tell me, why are you here?"

"A Spinosaurus gave chase after us," I answered,

"A spinosaurus?" the Alpha growled in amusement and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"To escape from it we were forced to jump into the water and were carried downstream until we came to the falls, taking us here," I concluded.

"Shame the water was there for you to escape from it," the Alpha mused.

I growled at her.

"So what now?" Naïka then asked her, growling impatiently. "Are you going to kill Kàturi and avenge on your previous Alpha?"

I turned my eyes to Naïka as growls of content hyped from the velociraptors at the mention of killing me. What exactly was he doing?

"Oh, I really _am_ considering it," the Alpha growled, scoffing.

"Tell me though," she then said. "Where were yea heading too?"

"West. That's all you need to know," I lied.

"Really…" she drawled cynically. "And yet here we find you, when west is back the way you came. I'm pretty sure you could have found some other way to escape the spinosaurus and yet you chose to come by the river, when it leads eastward. So you can understand why I'm so fathomed to believe that."

"But you of all velociraptors should know that things don't go accordingly when something big is after you," Naïka retorted and the slits of her yellow eyes flashed threateningly at him.

"Yes. I would, wouldn't I?"

I stared at the both of them, seeing the hatred laced for each other in their eyes but something in hers told me something. What, I wasn't exactly sure. I was even surprised that we were still talking and not fighting for our survival, the other's with her looking at me with blood thirsty eyes.

One of the velociraptors flanking at our right I noticed had even been perking his snout at me. I must have smelt that appetising to him as he had suddenly started to slowly approach and I immediately turned in his direction, growling with ferocity and he stopped, shrieking back at me. Naïka was then at my side, screeching back at him, ready to pounce.

"Enough!" the Alpha cried out loudly as I kept my eyes on the other raptors that had stepped somewhat towards us while Naïka kept his eyes on the other raptor as it bared its teeth at him. "All of you get back!" she commanded savagely and they did as she commanded, even the raptor that had been coming from our side, but not before crudely saying. "Such a sweet scent that little sex of hers gives off."

I stared at him, dumbstruck. That had been why he had been so obsessed with me? My sex was producing its fragrance to tell that I was fertile? How long was it doing that? Did Karba or Naïka know about it? Or had just started to occur now?

Naïka growled warningly at the velociraptor.

"Bétar, if her pheromones are that much of a distraction, then go," his Alpha commanded, her eyes narrowed at him and the raptor, Bétar, looked at her questioningly. "Did you not hear me? She growled petulantly through her teeth. "Go!"

Bétar narrowed his eyes, but then snapped his jaw at us and left, scampering across the other raptors and was soon lost among the trees.

"Now with that over with, I have one last question to ask."

"What?" I questioned, dryly.

"How did you feel after you drove that tooth of yours through Réga's head?"

I was somewhat shocked by the question but smiled back at her. "Honestly, it was one of my happiest days to be alive." She growled unpleasantly back at my response and then looked at Naïka.

"Too answer your question, no; I'm not going to kill her – this time round. But consider this as for what _you_ did. I'm not going to be so lenient in the future. Not even for you," she growled coldly to him and it sounded almost regrettable.

"Fine," he replied, his growls just as cold.

"Move out!" the Alpha then called to the velociraptors and they obeyed her, she being the last to leave before, giving Naïka one final stare and looking darkly at me before leaving and we stared after her until she and her pack was out of sight .

I looked Naïka questioningly and he avoided my eyes, still looking after the Alpha until he saw me watching him.

"I suppose you want to know what that was all about…" he said wearily, but I could see that he didn't want to even talk about it and said the only growls that really mattered to me at that moment.

"I'm hungry."

**Well there it is. Leave a review if you want. **


End file.
